


Что может быть короче мира?

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Расставание команды Ланшера и команды Ксавье на дымящемся пляже - это не точка. Это всего лишь запятая, пусть и многозначительная.А вот какие слова последуют за запятой - зависит от очень многого.





	Что может быть короче мира?

**Author's Note:**

> Нам бы очень не хотелось спорить о каноничности начала фика. Мы считаем, что оно как раз полностью соответствует канону. Всех несогласных просим сначала решить простую задачу: как эвакуировать с нейтрального (либо враждебно настроенного) острова группу людей с одним тяжелораненым? Из транспортных средств доступны разбитая субмарина и обломки самолета, а на подлежащую эвакуации группу нацелены орудия двух боевых флотилий. Капитанам обоих флотилий дан приказ об уничтожении группы, отзыва данного приказа не поступало. Дополнительное условие: сотрудники спецслужб остались в неведении о конечном пункте эвакуации.

Сначала кажется, что темнота вокруг – непроницаема. Запоздалые опасения подкрадываются незаметно, но не отпускают – даже когда глаза адаптируются и начинают различать контуры полупустого холла. И даже когда перенесший их всех бес отступает к стене и щелкает выключателем. Ланшер моргает, отчаянно стараясь не думать о том, как выглядит с покрасневшими глазами, успевшими за несколько секунд приспособиться от яркого солнца Карибов к полутьме помещения – и снова привыкающими к свету.  
– Где мы? – максимально спокойно уточняет Эрик, снимая шлем. Место совершенно незнакомо, и изнутри коридора шанс уточнить координаты равен примерно нулю.  
– База, – первой реагирует Ангел. – Наша база в Тихом Океане. Ну, в смысле… бывшая база Шоу.  
– Вы же не сказали, куда нам, – добавляет хвостатый. – Желаете изменить... адрес доставки?  
Эрик мотает головой. База так база, прямо сейчас это не кажется важным, а собственные убежища лично он никому не доверит. Важным кажется совершенно иное. Рейвен сжимает ладонь, которую до сих пор не отпускает – с момента телепортации. Сальвадоре испытывающе смотрит в лицо. Ланшер медленно переводит взгляд на новых... кхм... соратников? Краснокожий старательно делает вид, что его ничего не касается, – лишь заостренный кончик хвоста абсолютно неритмично колотит по шероховатым плиткам пола. Второму, который развлекается с ветром, кажется, и впрямь все равно — впрочем, у него нет такого информативного хвоста.  
Ну и черт с ним... черт с ним.  
Отчаянно не хватает информации — то, к наличию чего Эрик успел уже привыкнуть. Информаторы. Спецагенты. Чарльз. Избаловала его судьба, избаловала. Как к ним ко всем обращаться? На что рассчитывать? У Шоу хотя бы Эмма была... надо же — ему не хватает Эммы Фрост.  
Ему не хватает Чарльза, но об этом лучше не думать.  
– Тебя как здесь называют? – поворачивается Эрик к телепортеру.  
– Азазель, – тихо шепчет Ангел под руку.  
Изумительная пара — Ангел и Азазель. Наверное, Шоу оценил. Хотя лично он, Магнито, предпочел бы дождаться ответа краснохвостого.  
И как бы теперь поувереннее спросить — каковы пределы его возможностей и есть ли они вообще?  
– Я могу попросить тебя вернуться на остров?  
На краю зрения бесстрастный любитель смерчей вскидывает голову — и вновь застывает. Словно бронзовая статуя перетекла в новую форму. Но пределы сил у Азазеля определенно есть, и сейчас бес где-то на их пределе и находится.  
– Можете, – спокойно отзывается острохвостый, и этот ответ можно трактовать как угодно.  
Как же вами управлять, странные существа? Что можно от вас ждать?  
– На Кубе остались наши... сородичи. Против двух враждебно настроенных армий — не говоря уж о силах кубинской армии. К тому же...  
– Куда их закинуть? – совершенно бестактно перебивает бес. Любопытно, он и Шмидта также перебивал?  
В самом деле – куда? Единственным своим убежищем Чарльз считал родовое гнездо в Уэстчестере. По-хорошему, в надежное убежище не следует допускать тех, кому не доверяешь на сто, а лучше – сто двадцать процентов. С другой стороны, а куда их еще отправить?  
К тому же вероятность, что хоть кто-то из этой своеобразной команды получает зарплату в ФБР, равна нулю. А прямо сейчас это важнее всего.  
Бес равнодушно кивает, когда Эрик умолкает. Как сие расценивать – Магнито не знает. Может, конечно, этот самый Азазель пытается поладить с ним… только вот Испанец — пожалуй, пока его проще всего звать именно так — разворачивается и уходит, оставляя привкус досады где-то на окраине сознания. Эрику крайне не нравится ошибаться в людях... ну и в мутантах — тоже. Это... задевает самолюбие и напоминает о вбитых в Аушвице уроках — что нельзя делать поспешных выводов. Но какого черта? Даже если этот молчаливый тип не одобряет выбор своего приятеля – но неужели не волнуется за него? Тогда, на острове, в момент падения баллистических ракет, Азазель стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки от испанца, и какие еще поспешные выводы можно тут сделать?  
Только вот равнодушный уход испанца (или мексиканца, кто он там?) никак в выводы не укладывается.  
Госпожа Фрост, Вас и впрямь тут не хватает.  
– Я быстро, – усмехается Азазель, едва в коридоре стихает стук чужих каблуков. – Обещаю.  
Ответить Эрик не успевает — но, видимо, ответа никто и не ждет. Равно как и ободрения, напутствия... что там еще командир группы должен делать?  
…и насколько же проще руководить отрядом коммандос — чем вот таким вот зоопарком... 

Ждать приходится долго — или это так кажется.  
– Ты правильно поступил, – шепчет Рейвен на третьей минуте.  
Уверенность, которую она излучала совсем недавно, как волной смыло. Ну да, конечно. Чужой мир, чужие правила. Неведомое убежище, расположенное неведомо где, неведомое будущее, ведущее неведомо куда... Эрик отлично ее понимает. Неведомые соратники, от которых можно ждать неведомо чего и неведомо когда, но о которых нужно заботиться, ибо иные еще невесть когда найдутся... и неизвестно — найдутся ли вообще.  
Наверное, нужно бы сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но слов не находится. Сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы положить ладонь на обтянутое плотной синтетикой плечо и осторожно сжать. Как ни странно, это действует – Мистик чуть расслабляется.  
Способов успокоиться самому в голову не приходит.  
– Что же так долго? – еле слышно выдыхает Сальвадоре минуте на седьмой, но в оглушающей тишине даже этот выдох кажется громким.  
– Ребят еще нужно уговорить, – неуверенно предполагает Рейвен. – А Чарльз бывает таким упрямым...  
Чарльз бывает невыносимо упрямым. Как же хорошо можно узнать человека за... за десять дней, да? Или одиннадцать?  
И лучше думать о том, что Азазель и впрямь тратит время на уговоры несговорчивой команды, — чем о нерастраченных боезапасах на бортах двух флотилий. Надо было отправляться с ним... надо будет узнать, каковы пределы сил у неведомого беса. И узнавать придется у Испанца-мексиканца – Ангел вряд ли в эти несколько дней озабочивалась подобными вопросами, а чтобы планировать высвобождение Фрост, нужно знать о подчиненных все... если они подчиненные, конечно же.  
Это еще вопрос, кстати, – а мексиканец-испанец говорить-то умеет? 

***  
Над головой коротким писком информирует о чем–то электронное табло, и Ангел облегченно выдыхает, заметно расслабляясь. Спросить о чем-либо Эрик не успевает – пространство словно разрывается с негромким треском, в воздух врывается колючий запах озона, и в коридоре материализуется Азазель.  
– Все в порядке? – срывается Рейвен и осекается. Кажется, нового члена группы она еще побаивается.  
Между прочим, еще вопрос — кто тут новый член группы? Шмидтовых питомцев здесь трое, они с Рейвен вдвоем... а если высвободить телепатку — будет двукратное преимущество. В пользу как бы «новичков».  
– Я доставил наших... кхм… сородичей в этот замок, – раз уж Азазель знает, что Чарльз обитает в замке, значит, в Уэстчестере он явно побывал.  
– Спасибо, – едва ли не хором произносят они с Мистик. Впрочем, Рейвен осекается на полуслове и отпускает глаза. Любопытные у нее модели поведения... и, кроме как с Ксавье, ей их усвоить было не с кем.  
– Можно Вас на два слова? – взгляд Азазеля остается напряженным. И тревожащим.  
По идее – можно, конечно, но вот куда можно здесь отойти?  
– Рейвен, пойдем? – предлагает Ангел, явно оценив замешательство Ланшера. – Тут много гостевых комнат, давай выберем, что тебе понравится?  
Эрик кивает в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Рейвен — да, да, конечно. Сальвадоре с Рейвен вроде бы дружила раньше. Волноваться надо не об этом. Он и впрямь послал своего – теперь уже своего – человека на опасное задание, смутно представляя состояние подчиненного. Так что лучше думать о том, что ответить на претензии беса, — и попытаться расставить точки в отношениях-взаимоотношениях. Или рано еще? Предложить ему на будущее заранее предупреждать о пределах собственных сил? Так ведь в будущем, по идее, он, Эрик, обязан эти пределы лучше самого Азазеля знать.  
Бес вновь вслушивается в перестук каблуков — его раздражает звук или он ждет... совсем других шагов? Тех, которые стихли четверть часа назад? Кивает непонятно кому и начинает совершенно не с того, о чем думает Ланшер.  
– Я доставил в Уэстчестер… не всех, – слова Азазель подбирает медленно и очень осторожно. И родной язык для него — явно не английский, хотя акцент почти не заметен. Но акцент у большинства людей усиливается при волнении.  
…не всех… значит, возникли проблемы. Надо было идти вместе... надо. Знал же, догадывался, понимал — флот получил приказ на уничтожение. Знал — и ушел.  
– Кого... кто погиб?  
Сдержанный Саммерс? Весельчак-Банши? Волосатый умник? Кто?  
Это теперь чужая команда, это теперь враги, но больно отчего-то так же, как...  
– Простите, я, наверное, неправильно высказался, – дипломатичность беса сейчас реально... бесит, иначе не скажешь! – Все они живы... были, когда я уходил. Но я пошел на нарушение приказа в отношении их телепата...  
Чарльз? Что ты, тварь, сотворила с...  
– …его, спецагентку ЦРУ и парня-огнемета я отправил в Pineta Grande. Это клиника в Италии, в Неаполе. У нас хорошее... взаимопонимание с местной мафией. В этой клинике не зададут вопросов... и не сообщат ни в ЦРУ, ни в полицию.  
Да... Чарльза же ранило... ранила эта чертова цэрэушница, а обвинил Чарльз его.  
Но да… отдавая распоряжение, он даже не вспомнил о ранении. И не подумал о медицинской помощи.  
– Да, – кивает Эрик, глядя прямо в янтарно-яркие глаза, – спасибо.  
Странно, неужели бес и впрямь так волновался из-за нарушения приказа?  
Азазель не отвечает — он молча листает визитницу, разыскивая что-то. Уникальное зрелище – воплощение католического кошмара с офисной визитницей в когтистой руке. Но, наверное, он находит что искал – во всяком случае, извлекает кончиком когтя непримечательный белый прямоугольник и протягивает Ланшеру так осторожно, словно поверхность покрыта мышьяком. Аккуратный шрифт и длинные номера – только вот итальянского Эрик не знает, а цифры ему ни о чем не говорят.  
– Верхний номер — это владелец клиники. Я предупредил его, что Вы можете позвонить. Но лучше связывайтесь с хирургией, это третий сверху номер.  
Кхм.  
– Спасибо, Азазель, – чужое имя непривычно перекатывается по языку. – Я... правда благодарен. В хирургии кто-нибудь говорит на английском или немецком?  
Молчание длится примерно три удара хвостом... кажется, бес волновался не из-за приказа.  
– Не думаю... пожалуй, тогда проще звонить владельцу клиники. Иоганн Бехтер, он из Бранденбурга. Я хотел сказать... не совсем об этом.  
Ланшер молча кивает, старательно отгоняя дурные предчувствия и нехорошие мысли. И желание вцепиться в чужой воротник-стойку, застегнутый на все крючки, — тоже отгоняя. Но к следующим словам краснокожего он все равно не готов:  
– Когда я прибыл на остров... и потом, в клинике... телепат повторял, что не чувствует ног, – перед глазами из ниоткуда возникает буроватый туман, так похожий на дым, окутывающий Аушвиц, когда громадные ворота... – Мистер Ланшер, там очень хорошие врачи, они сделают все, что возможно... мистер Ланшер, прямо сейчас еще рано...  
…прямо сейчас — уже поздно. Надо было — там, на острове, когда железо тонкой цепи рвалось к железу чужих эритроцитов, но Чарльз остановил… Чарльз… Чарльз…  
…не чувствует ног – это как? 

***  
Не чувствует ног.  
Почти приговор.  
Очень хорошие врачи – говорит бес, практически втаскивая в какую-то комнату. Они специализируются на огнестрельных ранениях – сообщает он, а тело принимают мягкие объятия кресла. У них огромный опыт, у них есть все ресурсы… передовые технологии и последние слова техники… последние… предпоследние… какая разница?  
Слова проплывают мимо сознания, как пузырьки воздуха – в плотной воде залива Бискейн. Пальцы безуспешно пытаются нащупать сплющенный кусок свинца, выброшенный на песок почти полчаса назад. Что такое перебитый позвоночник – заключенный № 214782 знает хорошо. Среди подчиненных Менделе были и те, кто изучал параличи и методы их искоренения. Лагерь – практически неисчерпаемый ресурс для заболеваний и повреждений любого рода и любого профиля.  
Если бы Чарльз сказал еще на берегу – никакие силы цэрэушницу бы не спасли. Наверное, потому он и промолчал. А ему, Эрику, даже не пришло в голову поинтересоваться – отчего Чарльз даже не пытается подняться с песка.  
Откуда-то берутся силы помотать головой – на вопрос краснокожего. Эрик подозревает, что вопрос был не первым – но сейчас это кажется неважным. Нет, пока что Азазель действительно не нужен. Сейчас нужны лишь тишина и время, потому что утром… утром надо будет что-то решать и что-то делать. А не предаваться бесцельным сожалениям.  
Как у Чарльза получается совмещать активную деятельность и живое участие к каждому из своих людей? …то есть – получалось. Так думать нельзя. Чарльзу помогут. Иначе быть не должно. Иначе быть просто не может. И все равно… все равно… он не должен был бросать его там, на песке… беспомощного и такого… такого…  
…он же лишь притворялся уверенным в себе. Спокойным и уверенным, все понимающим и отпускающим… почти что – отсылающим прочь. Перед глазами вновь встает выбеленный песок пляжа, обтянутое новеньким противоперегрузочным костюмом гибкое тело – и глянцево-серый комочек металла в пальцах. И гибкие мышцы, перекатывавшиеся под пальцами, чуть дергающиеся и сокращающиеся — не от боли, не просто от прикосновений... и маленький кусочек металла, который так не хочет покидать податливое человеческое тело...  
…пальцы еще помнят тепло чужой кожи, а Чарльз вдруг стонет — низко и почти неприлично, и не сразу приходит понимание, что он один, в пустой незнакомой комнате, которая стандартна и безлика, как армия лаборантов в исследовательском корпусе в Аушвице, а стон — он откуда-то из-за стенки. И еще один.  
Черт, они чем там занимаются?  
Дурацкий вопрос. Воображение легко нарисовало этого ухоженного испанца, одетого в длинный атласный халат — запрокинутого на стол и выгибающегося с громкими стонами... или это Азазеля голос?  
А не все ли равно?  
Какая ему разница, как и в какой позе имеют этого женоподобного типа с надменным выражением морды?  
Как назло, мысли все еще крутятся вокруг Чарльза, очень... гармонично сплетаясь с низкими стонами, а тело отвечает вполне себе определенным образом... черт, он же никогда не думал о Ксавье в... в таком вот смысле! Ну... нет, было дело — в том клубе, откуда они вытаскивали Сальвадоре. Тогда на сцене извивался мальчишка, одетый лишь в кожаные стринги и колечки пирсинга, и когда он обхватил свои пальцы ярко-накрашенными губами, мелькнула мысль, что у Чарльза губы не менее яркие.  
Стон за стеной повторяется – и нет, это все-таки Азазель. Зайти, что ли, намекнуть, что личная жизнь должна оставаться личной? А то как-то даже неудобно получается… ребятки явно привыкли не сдерживаться в эмоциях.  
Эрик колеблется еще несколько минут – но потом из-за стены доносится нечто уже совершенно неприличное, этакий сладостный полустон-полурык, и перед глазами возникает вдруг Чарльз – опрокинутый на полированный стол восемнадцатого века, с содранной рубашкой и засосом над правой ключицей. Ланшер трясет головой, отгоняя навязчивое видение и пытаясь убедить себя, что тяжесть в паху – это просто последствия всплеска адреналина. И даже верит сам себе – одновременно сознавая, что после следующего стона он разнесет тут все металлическое.  
В конце концов, есть шанс увидеть надменного мексиканца с задранным на голову халатом и членом в заднице – и пусть попробует еще раз покоситься с видом холодного превосходства.  
Дверь поддается сразу же, и Эрик с порога выдает заранее заготовленное:  
– Ребята, вы не пробовали потише? – он хочет – хотел – еще добавить про кляпы и малолюдные подвалы, но не добавляет.  
Испанец-мексиканец действительно избавился от пиджака, да и от брюк тоже, но в его домашнем костюме – наверняка тоже от какого-нибудь Диора – нет ничего небрежного или предосудительного. Хотя ноги в коротких шортах действительно кажутся почти девичьими – длинными, стройными и без волос.  
Раздет – точнее полураздет – Азазель, сидящий верхом на стуле с высокой спинкой и положивший подбородок на скрещенные руки. Судя по тому, насколько естественно лежит его голова, – стул явно делался на заказ. Какой-нибудь стул специально для массажа, чтоб его!  
– Простите, мы уже заканчиваем, – сообщает бес и пытается встать. Безуспешно – не то у аристократа сильные руки, не то краснокожий не сильно сопротивляется.  
Сам аристократ молча смотрит в лицо – настолько пристально, что становится не по себе, – а потом снимает с крючка широкое махровое полотенце и набрасывает его на своего... кхм... пациента? Пока Эрик решает, стоит извиняться или не надо выставлять себя большим идиотом, чем есть, мексиканец отходит в глубь комнаты и достает из бара бутылку и стаканы. Стаканов три. Бутылка – виски. Ланшер успевает рассмотреть коллекцию и не успевает – год. Хотя в такой коллекции год уже не так важен, а лично он не отличит 28-й от какого-нибудь 40-го. Красавчик – черт, Азазель ведь называл его не то имя, не то прозвище, но имя-прозвище успело благополучно стереться из памяти – достает лед, вновь косится на Эрика и бросает кубик в один из стаканов, и по три – в остальные.  
В наблюдательности испанцу не откажешь.  
Магнито бесшумно закрывает дверь, берет бокал из тонких пальцев – машинально отмечая бесцветный маникюр и кольцо из червленого серебра со сложным плетением – и устраивается на ближайшем диване. В конце концов, стоять сейчас в дверях – просто нелепо. Азазель коротко постанывает под властными пальцами, и с каждым нажатием ему все сложнее сдерживаться. Ланшер и сам бы не отказался от массажа, но не уверен, что не получит следующую порцию виски – в лицо. Надо воздерживаться от поспешных выводов... какими бы очевидными они ни казались.  
Испанец встряхивает кисти, словно смахивая с них капли воды, и уходит – ненадолго, до ванной, за халатом, но за эти секунды Магнито успевает оценить и хорошо развитые мышцы чужой спины, и сеть шрамов на покрывающей их коже.  
– Вы не дозвонились до больницы? – предполагает Азазель, завязывая пояс халата.  
– Владелец клиники... не слишком информирован.  
Бес косится на воздушника, беря бокал из его рук. А ведь ловец ветров наверняка тоже устал... ловец ветров... Эхекатль. Хотя Азазель определенно называл другое имя.  
– Это сложная операция, – осторожно произносит телепортер. – Они иногда длятся несколько часов.  
Он прав. Но от этого не легче.  
Мексиканец медленно садится в кресло напротив — он и впрямь выглядит уставшим. Извиниться, что ли, за остров? Нелепо. Но странно, что эти двое позаботились о том, о чем он лично даже не подумал. Хотя ведь наверняка в той комнате, куда его втащил бес, тоже есть бар. И вряд ли пустой.  
Бес возится у дальней стенки — из стекла и хромированного металла. Если это комнаты Эхекатля, то у него странный вкус. Наконец раздается негромкое шипение граммофонной иглы, и Азазель возвращается назад, усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла своего приятеля. Тот никак не реагирует — не иначе, привык. Поспешные выводы так и напрашиваются сами собой...  
От граммофона негромко течет незнакомая мелодия – мягкая, вызывающая в памяти весеннюю капель и ручьи в снегу… незнакомая мелодия.  
– Я думал, будет «Non, je ne regrette rien», – слова ни к чему не обязывают, но что-то сказать просто хочется.  
Хозяин комнаты бросает ленивый и абсолютно нечитаемый взгляд из-под ресниц и равнодушно делает глоток из бокала. И чуть улыбается. И, кстати, да, виски изумителен.  
– Ну кто, пообщавшись с мистером Шоу больше двух недель, сможет слушать Пиаф? – усмехаясь, переводит это все Азазель. – А Гайдн ни у кого еще раздражения не вызывал.

***  
Утро начинается с бытовых мелочей и дурацких проблем. Бритва — опасная — правда, обнаруживается в ванной комнате, но где искать собственную команду, Магнито представляет весьма смутно. А еще приходится выбирать между длинным махровым халатом отвратительно-бежевого оттенка и вчерашним несвежим костюмом, пропахшим потом и гарью. Ланшер с легкостью представляет, как выглядел вчера в стеклянно-хромовом интерьере чужих комнат... м-да. Пожалуй, халат будет меньшим злом.  
Коридор заполнен ароматом кофе – Эрик ненавидит этот запах еще с Биркенау. Песни Эдит Пиаф, значит, команда Шоу успела невзлюбить… на кофе это отношение, похоже, не распространилось. Или им не приходилось просыпаться с гудящей после опытов головой – от якобы бодрящего запаха. И не приходилось пить литры этой пакости, чтобы доказать, что естественные стимуляторы влияют на существ с мутировавшей ДНК точно так же, как искусственные. И… и…  
Зато кухню найти достаточно просто.  
Как ни странно, вся Шмидтова команда обнаруживается именно там, а у плиты с туркой в руках – аристократ-испанец. Интересно, что эффективней – протереть глаза или попросить чего-нибудь от похмелья? Пока Эрик решает, испанец уже разливает напиток Азазелю и Сальвадоре, косится на Магнито и молча засыпает в джезву четыре ложки кофе. Чашка Ангел – крохотная, тонкостенная, с сероватым узором на белоснежном фарфоре. У хвостатого – едва ли не пивная кружка, которую он почти доверху доливает густой кремово-желтоватой жидкостью из жестяной банки с бело-синей этикеткой.  
– Доброе утро, – наконец замечает Ланшера Ангел.  
Эрик кивает ей и заходит внутрь. В конце концов, что еще остается?  
– Из клиники кто-нибудь звонил? – спрашивает он у беса.  
– Там без изменений, – Азазель поднимает взгляд на массивные часы на стене и добавляет: – Где-то через полчаса будет повторный осмотр и как раз обещали закончить какие-то анализы.  
– Это о Чарльзе? – голос Ангел почти спокоен… слишком почти.  
Эрик не отвечает.  
Впрочем, его ответа никто и не ждет. Эрик без особых успехов ищет общую тему для разговоров, Сальвадоре заметно нервничает, Азазель греет руки о толстые стенки кружки… неужели он мерзнет? Наверное, самым разумным будет попросить налить… ну хотя бы чай, но просить Ланшер отвык. Причем давно. А начинать первый… кхм… рабочий день с ссоры – глупо.  
Наверное, надо потребовать… попросить?.. беса телепортировать в Неаполь, хотя при мысли о безликих белых стенах, хромированной мебели и неистребимого запаха, присущего лишь больнице, замутило заранее. Ладно… ради Чарльза… ради Чарльза можно минут десять и потерпеть. Или не десять.  
– Сможешь перенести меня в… в клинику? – Эрик понятия не имеет, насколько Ангел в курсе дела.  
Вместо ответа Азазель вскидывает голову и косится отчего-то на своего приятеля. Который как раз гасит огонь и разливает ароматный напиток по чашечкам. Двум. Игнорирует – или успешно делает вид – слова благодарности, садится совсем рядом с краснокожим. Привычка или постоянная готовность телепортироваться прочь? На загорелом лице – только удовлетворенная улыбка человека, который вдыхает запах рая и жмурит от удовольствия глаза.  
Кофе, может, и вкусен… Эрик все равно не видит принципиальной разницы между растворимым или вот таким вот… все равно – одинаковая гадость. Из вежливости Магнито выдавливает из себя не особо искренний комплимент, и почти сразу Ангел обиженно тянет:  
– Ну вот, и Вы без сахара… эти жмоты дружно берегут фигуры. Или деньги.  
– Одно другому не мешает, – усмехается бес и кивает в сторону жестянки. – Я же тебе предлагал сгущенку.  
Сальвадоре и – что странно – испанец дружно передергиваются. Что бы там в жестянке ни было – это лучше не пробовать. Целее будешь. Про русских и их странные вкусы Ланшер достаточно наслушался еще в детстве. 

– Так ты сможешь…  
Договорить Эрик не успевает. Азазель пожимает плечами и перебивает почти сразу:  
– Смогу, конечно, но сегодня Ваш знакомый целый день будет занят – то анализы, то осмотры. К тому же…  
К тому же – что?  
– Я сегодня утром вернул эту… как ее… Мак-Таггерт в замок, – инициативные ему подчиненные попались, однако… любят делать то, о чем их никто не просил, – пока она не стала выяснять, где находится клиника. И мы правильно поняли, Вы постараетесь перетянуть на свою сторону кого сможете?  
Это не совсем то, о чем думал Эрик почти весь вечер… он вообще ни о чем не думал толком, лишь о падающем на песок Чарльзе, смятом комочке свинца в пальцах и побледневших губах, шепчущих свое «Это ты… не она, а ты». Но… зато не нужно ничего объяснять.  
– В целом – да, – осторожно формулирует он. Если что, это «в целом» можно трактовать достаточно широко.  
– Тогда кому-то придется вернуться к этим… ребятишкам. А то в замке сейчас полный разброд и шатание, и я не уверен, что к возвращению своего профессора народ не разбредется кто куда. К примеру – его же освобождать. Из наших лап.  
Это да – усмехается Эрик. Это ребятишки могут. Да и вообще… нужно проследить, чтобы цэрэушница не связалась с руководством, нужно проверить, не пострадали ли остальные, нужно решать, как жить дальше… много чего нужно. Ланшер отчаянно пытается прикинуть, можно ли одновременно находиться в клинике, ожидая окончания процедур и осмотров, – и в Штатах, среди молодняка. Мистик или Ангел он обустройство школы… Чарльз ведь хотел создать полноценную школу – не доверит, а Ветродую и Полудемону не будет доверять никто из команды Х.  
И, кстати, тут многое упирается в вопрос пределов сил.  
И еще – Эмма. Которая будет нужна, если Чарльз… впрочем, она в любом случае будет нужна.  
– Мне нужно поговорить с вами… обоими, – сообщает Магнито, хотя весьма смутно представляет процесс разговора с испанцем. – Кто такая Ангел – я знаю, а вот о вас… 

***  
Примерную схему разговора Эрик продумывает по дороге до кабинета – вычурного кабинета с непременным антикварным столом неведомо какого века, массивным креслом из черной кожи и стеллажами до потолка, заполненными книгами. Эрик находит взглядом диван и небольшие кресла, окружающие журнальный столик, выбирает диван, попутно отмечая, что книги на полках явно не для красоты – корешки потерты, местами со сгибами… книги очень часто бывают в руках. Это немного выбивается из представления Ланшера как о Шмидте, так и о его команде… бывшей _его_ команде.  
Предлагать остальным сесть – или как? Хозяином положения Эрик себя не чувствует, а статус нужно подчеркивать постепенно. По крайней мере – в таком вот зверинце. Ладно… не маленькие. Сами решат.  
Они и решают – испанец опускается в кресло почти напротив, бес встает у него за спиной и опирается локтями о спинку кресла. Эта постоянная и постоянно подчеркнутая готовность к эвакуации уже начинает немного раздражать. Даже больше, чем руки испанца-мексиканца, вроде как расслабленно лежащие на коленях – но тыльной стороной к собеседнику. Это может быть просто привычкой… удобной такой привычкой, позволяющей надежно скрыть самые первые секунды зарождения вихря.  
Чтобы успокоиться, Эрик прикрывает глаза и медленно повторяет про себя основные темы, которые надо прояснить. Пределы возможностей и способностей вообще. ЦРУ и Эмма Фрост. И защита – как минимум шлемы. Остальное – по ходу беседы либо вообще потом. Когда-нибудь.  
В ответ на первый вопрос Шмидтовы питомцы переглядываются и едва ли не синхронно пожимают плечами.  
– Мы… не пытались выяснить максимальную границу, – озвучивает наконец Азазель и переводит взгляд вниз, на черные волны волос. – В конечном итоге в условиях реального боя эта граница все равно поднимается – хотя бы за счет адреналинового всплеска.  
Спорное утверждение… имеющее право на существование только в условиях регулярных тренировок. Но в это лезть пока рано… к тому же Эрик хотел выяснить совсем другое.  
– Мне показалось, что вчера ты действовал почти на пределе сил, – сообщает он Азазелю. Бес не отводит взгляда, и приходится спешно переформулировать следующую фразу. – Мне нужно знать, сколько времени тебе… вам обоим понадобится для полноценного отдыха и подготовки к серьезной операции?  
– Смотря насколько серьезна операция, – спокойно отвечает телепортер.  
Испанец лишь пожимает плечом. Не то считает, что уже готов, не то не знает, когда готов будет.  
– Освобождение Эммы Фрост.  
На этот раз они не переглядываются. Точнее, Азазель едва ли не инстинктивно скашивает взгляд на напарника, но тот медленно прикрывает глаза, словно просчитывая что-то в уме. А может быть он молится так… кто его знает.  
– Здесь дело… не только во мне, – бес вновь медленно подбирает слова, и акцент звучит чуть четче, чем минуту назад. – С… с нами… точнее, мы попытаемся достать планы основных корпусов в Лэнгли… вряд ли всех, но где держат Фрост – выяснить попытаемся.  
О как. Любопытно.  
– Это возможно?  
Испанец коротко усмехается. Бес едва заметно ловит пальцем выбившуюся из почти безупречной укладки черную прядь. Ланшер готов услышать, что возможно все, были бы деньги, – и ошибается.  
– В ЦРУ достаточно много здравомыслящих людей… которым не по душе нахождение опытной телепатки внутри разведывательного управления.  
Странно тогда, что ее все еще не убили… эти самые здравомыслящие люди.  
…странно тогда, что Эмма все еще там.  
– Почему ее не освободили раньше… до операции на Карибах?  
Переглядываются. Молчат. Эрик тоже молчит – пытаясь определить, кто в этой паре лидер. В равенство он не верит, но не похоже, что Азазель подчиняется испанцу. А сам испанец… странно, что он Шоу-то подчинялся.  
– Мистер Шоу утверждал, что в Лэнгли Эмма будет в большей безопасности, чем в… в эпицентре событий, – наконец сообщает хвостатый.  
Испанец коротко улыбается в такт словам. Эрик тоже улыбается, чувствуя, как от такой улыбки сводит челюсть. Алмазная кожа способна выдержать очень многое… и вряд ли алмазной леди было спокойнее находиться в тюрьме на каком-нибудь там минус седьмом этаже неведомо какого корпуса – чем на корабле Шмидта, с которым не страшно даже прямое попадание ядерной боеголовки… и где на случай экстренной эвакуации рядом был Азазель.  
Вариантов два – либо у Шмидта был заранее разработанный план на случай попадания телепатки в подобную ситуацию, либо… либо он просто бросил члена своей команды на произвол судьбы.  
Ни тот, ни другой вариант не привлекает, хотя второй хотя бы объясняет ту легкость, с которой команда восприняла гибель лидера и перешла на сторону его непосредственного убийцы. Другое дело, что в таком разе и самого Эрика они сдадут, не задумываясь.  
Но самое неприятное – что ему не ответят на вопрос, который из вариантов верный.  
Ладно. С этим можно разобраться попозже.  
– Хорошо. И еще. Я так понимаю, у вас были хорошие связи… с определенными академическими кругами. Нам нужны еще шлемы, экранирующие от сканирования. Кстати, а кроме как шлемы – что еще могут предложить русские?  
– Увы, – без раздумий усмехается Азазель. Кажется, к этому вопросу они были готовы. – Мы бы тоже не отказались. Шлем Шоу – единственный экземпляр.  
Вот оно как… фраза про здравомыслящих в ЦРУ в сумме с отсутствием иных вариантов защиты и вихрем, снесшим «Церебро», дала любопытный результат. Эрик сейчас дорого бы дал за список постоянных сотрудников Центра, находившихся в ту ночь за пределами Лэнгли. Впрочем, слово Cerebro испанцу и без посторонней помощи должно говорить о многом.  
Только прямо сейчас дело немного в другом…  
– Но кто-то же этот шлем изобрел?! – Магнито прикрывает глаза, пытаясь сформулировать как можно точнее. – Если найти изобретателя… а в способах убеждения, как я понял, вы не церемонитесь…  
Ланшер прерывается, чтобы оценить реакцию на свои слова. Азазель задумчиво разглядывает свои пальцы – узкие суховатые пальцы с длинными, чуть загнутыми когтями. На загорелом лице мексиканца играет чуть насмешливая улыбка. Возникает отчетливое такое подозрение, что этой паре просто нравится бесить его, Эрика... черт, да им всех бесить нравится!  
– Испытания шлема, как Вы понимаете, – медленно произносит краснокожий, чуть втягивая когти в пальцы и выпуская снова, – изначально было просто не на ком проводить. О способностях Эммы русские не знали, а про Вашего друга Ксавье не знали и мы. Разработка велась фактически теоретиками. В конечном итоге Виктора Устапенко – это руководитель группы, работавшей над методами экранирования энергии мозговых волн, – обвинили в фальсификации исследований и нецелевом использовании государственного имущества. В Союзе это очень... серьезное обвинение. Устапенко покончил с собой.  
– Ясно.  
Азазель вновь смотрит вниз, на своего... кем там ему красавчик-аристократ приходится? – и несколько секунд они молча играют в гляделки. Скептическое выражение мексиканской физиономии сменяется показательно равнодушным. Спросить, в чем дело, Эрик не успевает – краснохвостый исчезает в ту же секунду. Не у молчуна же спрашивать... хотя почему бы и нет, собственно?  
– Есть еще что-то?  
Несколько мгновений красавчик продолжает игру с молчанкой и мимикой, а затем неожиданно низкий голос с довольно-таки приятным акцентом сообщает:  
– Мы собирали данные по группе Устапенко... и по научным коллективам, ведущим схожие исследования. Не слишком плотно – не хотели привлекать излишнее внимание властей... в первую очередь – к самим исследователям. Новосибирская группа Устапенко работала в тесной связи с биологами и медиками, изучавшими мозговую активность людей и… скажем так, невербальные методы передачи информации.  
– Понятно. И что?  
Испанец чуть морщится – явно решая, насколько лично ему нужно налаживать отношения с Ланшером. Кивает:  
– Само по себе экранирование проблемой не является – это здание, скажем, защищено ненамного хуже, чем апартаменты, которые занимал мистер Шоу на «Каспартине». Но вот методика экранирования мозговых волн в условиях незамкнутого контура – как в случае со шлемом – разработка оригинальная. Я допускаю, что кто-то в группе обладал телепатическими либо эмпатическими способностями, и вероятнее всего…  
Легкий хлопок и обрывки алого тумана на секунду отвлекают, и за эту чертову секунду мексиканец успевает вновь напялить маску холодного равнодушия. Эрик подозревает, что раньше чем через год от него теперь ни слова не добиться. Азазель бросает на приятеля короткий взгляд – отчего кажется, что они и без телепатии вполне себе полноценно общаются? – и протягивает Ланшеру несколько папок с цветными метками на корешках.  
– Везде, где можно, сделан перевод на английский.  
Кхм.  
– А где нельзя?  
Мексиканец снова улыбается – насмешливо и, разумеется, молча. Азазель пожимает плечом:  
– Ни у кого из нас нет технического образования. А привлекать посторонних… не стали.  
Ясно – кивает Эрик. Несколько мгновений колеблется – но налаживать отношения в группе надо, даже если это и трудно. Испанец – достаточно загадочное звено в группе… но очевидно, что он не только роль боевика выполняет. При недостаточности ресурсов их следует использовать по максимуму.  
По идее, если человек тратит столько усилий на собственную внешность...  
– И, кстати, зря ты обычно молчишь, – кивает он брюнету, надеясь, что фраза звучит достаточно небрежно, – за обладателя такого голоса люди способны войну начать.  
Улыбка исчезает с лица испанца – только это совершенно не тот результат, которого ждал Ланшер. И уж точно он не предполагал, что этот малопонятный тип выберется из кресла, развернется на каблуках и выйдет из кабинета. Фраза, конечно, неуклюжа и нелепа, но все-таки…  
Вот тебе и налаживание отношений, в общем.  
– У меня не всегда удаются комплименты, – сообщает Эрик не то Азазелю, не то самому себе.  
– Просто не нужно говорить их Риптайду, – пожимает плечами оставшийся собеседник. – Я Вам еще нужен?  
Ланшер косится на папки – материалов хватит часов на десять медленного изучения. А еще нужно попасть в замок. Риптайд, Риптайд, как бы запомнить...  
– Пока нет, спасибо. И за документы – тоже.  
– Они не мои, – пожимает плечом Азазель. – Но я передам ему Вашу благодарность.  
Кабинет пустеет, и Ланшер бесшумно переводит дух. М-да... замечательная ему досталась команда. Просто вос-хи-ти-тельная! Отчаянно хочется вернуться куда-нибудь в Трансиорданию, наплевав на артиллерию и минные заграждения – по крайней мере, железо честно и откровенно, как смерть. А здесь…

***  
Через час Эрик сдается — понять подсунутую ему информацию без хорошей подготовки невозможно. Хотя папки явно регулярно были в работе — на полях и прямо в тексте то и дело встречались отметки на английском, испанском и русском. Любопытно... либо Шмидт вдруг перешел на неродной ему язык, либо заметки оставляла Эмма Фрост. Часть заметок.  
Читать заметки оказалось куда интереснее текста. И, похоже, явно полезнее.  
Так, а теперь хорошо бы попасть в Уэстчестер. Но для этого нужно найти хоть кого-то из Шмидтовых питомцев. Да и с Рейвен тоже желательно бы поговорить. И придется все же надевать это забавное желто-черное безобразие, сооруженное мальчишкой с большими лапами… а сейчас еще и синей шерстью. Смешно, но… ничего иного все равно нет.  
Азазель и Рейвен обнаруживаются почти сразу — в просторном холле с классическими английскими колоннами и полукруглыми лестницами. Мозг автоматически отмечает что-то... что-то неправильное, но лишь когда вниз спускается мексиканец-Риптайд, приходит осознание — на обоих нет ни кусочка металла. Ни пуговиц, ни цепочек, ни часов. Ни в полувоенной куртке краснокожего, ни в элегантно-сером костюме Эхекатля.  
Переодеться надобно, что ли... и да, лучше думать о таких вот мелочах, чем глотать едкую горечь неуместной обиды. В конце концов, это даже неплохо, что в команде хорошо умеют думать о мелочах.  
А доверять своему лидеру у них пока оснований нет.  
Хм... а не рановато ли он себя в лидеры записал? Особенно в контексте того, что потенциальные подчиненные дружно записали его в потенциальные противники.  
\- Хотите отправиться в Уэстчестер? - невозмутимо осведомляется бес... не иначе, у своего приятеля учился.  
По идее, надо кивнуть, но Эрик неожиданно для себя злится:  
\- Нет, вообще-то я хотел бы сначала навестить Чарльза.  
В конце концов, если вы не доверяете мне — то с чего бы я буду доверять вам?  
Азазель молча кивает и спокойно идет к Ланшеру. Рейвен за его спиной запоздало вскакивает — ну да, она ведь волнуется за Ксавье ничуть не меньше — но Эрик не успевает ничего сказать. В глазах привычно темнеет, а дыхание перехватывает.  
Не особо приятные ощущения, зато быстро. 

Какой бы дорогой клиника ни была – ее никогда и ни с чем не спутать. По крайней мере, ему. Уж что-что, но больницы за три года в корпусах Освенцима Эрик научился распознавать моментально. И даже если ты попадаешь в уютный кабинет в классическом стиле, и даже если в воздухе витают ароматы хвои, а за стенкой негромко играет Шуберт – в самой атмосфере бьется странная смесь надежд и чужой боли… и смерти.  
А еще – металл. Эрик чуть стискивает зубы, напоминая, что он в любой момент сможет отсюда вырваться. И направить все эти куски легированной стали в тела любого, кто посмеет… тем более что не посмеет. Ему не четырнадцать, а Чарльзу нужна помощь.  
– Все в порядке? – неожиданно деликатно осведомляется Азазель. – Иногда телепортация получается слишком резкой.  
Ланшер поспешно кивает, хватаясь за удобную отговорку. Да, да, телепортация слишком резкой получилась. И лучше не размышлять о том, поверил ли сам бес в свои слова.  
Чарльза удается только увидеть – спящего, наркоз еще не отошел. Хирург – невысокий пухлый итальянец с почти сумбурной жестикуляцией – что-то еле понятно лопочет, пока Эрик смотрит на… на друга? Разглядывая неожиданно осунувшееся лицо, с которого словно кистью смахнули присущую Ксавье почти юношескую округлость вместе с наивностью, Ланшер не готов дать никаких гарантий. Хотя тогда, на острове, Чарльз называл его другом… господи, как же давно это было!  
А то, что состояние пациента тревожащее – единственное, что удалось разобрать из сумбурного лепета, – он понимает и без итальянца.  
– Надо было брать с собой Риптайда, – негромко замечает краснокожий, когда они вслед за хирургом возвращаются в знакомый уже кабинет. – А еще лучше – Эмму, конечно.  
– Зачем? – так же негромко спрашивает Магнито.  
– Риптайд свободно говорит на итальянском, – бес чуть дергает плечом, словно считает это само собой разумеющимся. – А у Эммы вроде есть медицинское образование.  
У Эммы Фрост действительно есть медицинское образование – коротко усмехается Эрик. Но лучше об этом не вспомнить… когда каждый человек на счету, терять подчиненных из-за старой паранойи – недопустимая роскошь. 

***  
В Уэстчестер Эрик попадает уже ближе к вечеру – и почти не удивляется, обнаружив там Рейвен и Ангел. В конце концов, никто не виноват, что его целый день носило неведомо где… причем совершенно безрезультатно. Как Азазель и предупреждал, Чарльз пришел в себя лишь ближе к вечеру. Разговора толком не получилось. Получился гибрид сумбурных попыток извиниться и столь же сумбурных просьб позаботиться о ребятах. Короткий, к счастью, гибрид – высокий плечистый санитар в два счета выставил его из палаты, неизменно повторяя «Non è possibile, non, non». Пришлось подчиниться.  
Что делать со школой Ксавье – Магнито представляет до крайности смутно. Это Чарльз умел… умеет. И сможет, как только… как только, так сразу. А пока что придется уметь ему.  
– Значит, так, – как можно ровнее сообщает Эрик, стараясь не встречаться взглядом ни с кем из ребят, – жизнь профессора Ксавье вне опасности. Через несколько дней он к вам… к нам присоединится. Вопросы?  
– Где он? – тут же встревает Мак-Таггерт. Единственный человек, кому тут, по мнению Эрика, совершенно не место.  
– В клинике. Частной и очень… качественной, – отвечает за него Ангел, и Ланшер успевает сообразить, кого надо благодарить за это.  
Наверное, цэрэушница хотела бы более точного ответа… да и остальные мутанты – тоже. Но вряд ли Мойре здесь особо доверяют – после впечатляющей, хоть и безуспешной, атаки на острове. Попросить, что ли, ребят из команды Шоу выяснить, кем она на самом деле является – подсадной уткой или разменной монеткой. Хотя… она бы тоже попала под удар…  
– Как его состояние? – это Саммерс.  
Эрик сам бы не отказался от такой информации.  
– Буквально только что пришел в себя после операции, – максимально откровенно сообщает Ланшер, осторожно выбирая безопасную информацию. – Мне позволили поговорить с ним всего лишь пару минут. Он попросил позаботиться о вас.  
И он, Эрик, тут же поперся сюда, в замок… впрочем, оставаться в клинике смысла точно не было, а ловец ветров почти без обиняков дал понять, что особой необходимости в Эрике на бывшей базе Шоу не имеется. Магнито и сам такой необходимости не усмотрел.  
Мальчишки переглядываются между собой. Ангел и Рейвен, напротив, держатся напряженными струнками и стараются не смотреть друг на друга. И той, и другой не позавидуешь – обеих в группе так или иначе считают предательницами. Даже если сейчас делить толком нечего.  
– Ладно, если вопросов больше нет… – где-то в холле звенит телефон, и Маккой едва ли не вылетает прочь. Впрочем, отношение Зверя к нему и к Рейвен связано не с Чарльзом… ну или не только с ним.  
Алекс и Банши кивают почти синхронно и направляются к лестнице. Складывается отчетливое ощущение, что информацией они не удовлетворены – и лишь Небесам ведомо, что взбредет в итоге в их светлые головы. Вспоминается предупреждение Азазеля насчет возможных планов этих ребятишек – и Ланшер с неимоверной искренностью желает Чарльзу скорейшего возвращения домой.  
Можно подумать, он прежде желал не того же.  
Мойра колеблется несколько секунд¸ но ничего спросить не успевает – из холла возвращается хмурый Хэнк:  
– Это вас, – неопределенно мотает он головой.  
Что ж… тоже неплохой способ избежать неприятного разговора. Хотя кто может его здесь искать… и найти? 

***  
На базу возвращаться не слишком хотелось, но как отнесутся ребята к двум боевикам и бывшим противникам, догадаться несложно. А так… Рейвен умеет находить общий язык с людьми. Разберутся… в конце концов, кому эта самая команда Икс жизнью обязана?  
– Медицинское заключение, – сообщает ловец ветров, едва Эрик успевает сфокусировать взгляд. – На итальянском, но к утру обеспечу аутентичный перевод.  
Аутентичный, значит. При мысли о медицинской терминологии слегка сводит скулы.  
– А если своими словами?  
Мексиканец морщится, но кивает:  
– О… характере повреждений Вы уже знаете. Пулю извлекать… ну, тоже понимаете. В целом, медицинское вмешательство было обусловлено разрушением заднего сегмента позвонка и наличием сагиттального смещения и угловой деформации…  
Это, безусловно, важно, но совершенно не то, что интересует Магнито.  
– Прогноз?  
Риптайд смаргивает – и отводит взгляд.  
– Тридцать процентов. Без учета того, что он мутант.  
Тридцать процентов. Эрик не рассчитывал и на такое.  
– Спасибо.  
Собеседник вновь хмурится, словно решая, стоит ли продолжать разговор. Ланшер предпочитает промолчать, ожидая. Это теперь его команда… надо уживаться. Хоть как-нибудь.  
– Мы правильно поняли, что у Ксавье есть возможность находить… таких же, как мы?  
– Была, – с усмешкой поправляет Эрик. – Церебро – это же твоя работа?  
Судя по легкой улыбке на правильных губах, раскаяния мексиканец не чувствует.  
– Но кого-то же вы найти успели? И где-то должны храниться их данные.  
Об этом Магнито прежде не думал. А ведь Риптайд прав… данные должны где-то храниться…  
– Чарльз планирует создать школу для мутантов, – вслух размышляет Эрик. – Думаю, что он уже примерно представляет, кого туда приглашать.  
Мексиканец коротко кивает, явно думая о чем-то своем. Впрочем, Ланшер догадывается, о чем именно.  
– Я связался с двумя специалистами по травмам позвоночника, – едва ли не мимоходом сообщает это странное существо и отворачивается к двери. – Рекомендации по восстановлению двигательной активности обещали прислать в течение двух дней. Предполагаю, что посоветуют массаж, пассивные движения… возможно, что-либо еще.  
Что-то в голосе заставляет встревожиться, но дверь закрывается прежде, чем Эрик успевает сформулировать вопрос. 

А утром становится не до формулировок – из клиники сообщают, что пациент, в принципе, готов к выписке. Эрик возится с Чарльзом, облегченно видя привычную бодрую улыбку на слегка осунувшемся лице, сообщает о ситуации в школе – надеясь, что со вчерашнего вечера там ничего не поменялось. Едва не спрашивает у Азазеля, насколько телепортация безопасна при подобных травмах, – нелепый вопрос, учитывая, как Чарльз сюда попал.  
А потом замечает Риптайда, внимательно слушающего итальянца-хирурга, – и отчетливо понимает, что насчет тридцати процентов Эхекатль поторопился.  
И что телепат-Ксавье это тоже понял.  
– Не верь им, Чарльз, – ладонь Ксавье суха и жестка, как спекшийся песок под ярким Карибским солнцем. – Не верь. Я… мы справимся. Обязательно. Ты будешь ходить, будешь… будешь. Обещаю тебе.  
Твердые пальцы чуть вздрагивают в его руке – и неожиданно сильно сжимают в ответ.  
– Да, – обещает Чарльз в ответ. – Я буду бороться вместе с тобой. 

***  
К вечеру следующего дня Чарльз окликает его с верхнего этажа – коляску уже доставили, хотя управляется с ней он пока не слишком умело. Ксавье кажется необычайно серьезным и собранным – это несколько тревожит. Эрик взбегает по лестнице, мельком отмечая, что надо будет настоять, чтобы комнаты Чарльза перенесли на первый этаж, – вряд ли телепату нравится ощущать физическую беспомощность.  
– Эрик, я могу попросить тебя об услуге? – негромко спрашивает Ксавье, и остается лишь пожать плечами. Что за странный вопрос, собственно? – Первая гарантия безопасности замка – это его анонимность, ты же понимаешь?  
Эрик понимает. И еще он понимает, что о местонахождении замка знает слишком много людей – включая большую часть его собственной команды. Собственно, всей команды за минусом Эммы Фрост. И что гарантировать Чарльзу их молчание он не сможет, а копаться в их мозгах не позволит.  
– Да, Чарльз. И что ты предлагаешь?  
Ксавье чуть улыбается кончиками губ – пухлых ярких губ очень красивого рисунка – и Магнито радуется, что не стал снимать шлем. Может, смотрится эта суперизолированная кастрюля на голове и несколько… анахронично, зато Чарльз не видит крайне неприличных картинок с собственным участием.  
– Мойра очень… предана своему делу, – сообщают эти соблазнительно пухлые губы несколько не то, что ожидал услышать Эрик. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы ей пришлось выбирать между долгом стране и… личной преданностью.  
О как. Чистить мозги, значит, будут цэрэушнице. Как мило.  
– А я тут чем помочь могу? 

***  
Уверенности Эрик не чувствует. Черт, уверенности он не чувствует с того момента, как алмазная рука телепатки швырнула его в Бискейн, а Чарльз – вытащил, невзирая на все его сопротивление. С той ночи все пошло наперекосяк.  
От этого не легче.  
Из столовой слышатся смутные голоса – звукоизоляция на вилле, надо признать, хорошая – но обнаруживаются там только Рейвен и Ангел, увлеченно обсуждающие возможности создания полноценного интерната. Чарльз до сих пор упрямится, упорно отказываясь признать, что большинству мутантов живется несладко.  
– А где Азазель с Риптайдом? – прерывает их Эрик. Разговор интересен, безусловно, но он спешит.  
Мистик дергает плечом – мол, не имею понятия, а Сальвадоре раздраженно морщится:  
– Заняты друг другом.  
Рейвен сглатывает и растерянно уточняет:  
– В смысле... э-э-э... они...  
Эрик посмеялся бы над ее растерянностью, если бы сам не пребывал в такой же.  
– Да нет же! Хотя кто их знает? Просто днем наш красавчик занят собой – ну там тренировки-маникюры-укладки – а краснорожий занят Риптайдом. Личный транспорт и коврик для ног.  
«Коврик для ног» – это явно не стиль танцовщицы, это больше похоже на Шоу. Значит, Ангел не стала утруждать себя обдумыванием. Ланшер вспоминает тяжелое полотенце, наброшенное на алые плечи – чтобы кожа не успела остыть за те минуты, что Риптайд разливает выпивку. Надо же, уроки в экспериментальной лаборатории пригодились… а вот сам Шмидт, видимо, о них благополучно забыл. Впрочем, это проблемы Шоу… то есть уже – ничьи.  
А между прочим, Сальвадоре может просто не доверять Мистик. Поспешные выводы, чтоб их… а что делать, если времени на взвешенную оценку катастрофически не хватает?  
По идее, телепортироваться проще в уже знакомое место… и вряд ли на этой вилле Азазелю хоть что-нибудь знакомо лучше, чем собственные апартаменты и апартаменты Риптайда. В рассуждениях, безусловно, слишком много натяжек, но интуиция не подводит – уже в коридоре он слышит ставший знакомым хлопок, и Эрик почти спокойно стучится в соседнюю от своих комнат дверь, ждет пару секунд и заходит.  
– Добрый день, – кивает ему Азазель. Риптайд ограничивается одним кивком.  
Милое начало разговора. Остается надеяться, что ничего хуже избавления членов команды от металла его не ждет. Впрочем, даже если ждет…  
– Азазель, думаю, завтра нам потребуется твоя помощь, – Эрик терпеть не может прелюдии к разговору. – Необходимо вернуть Мак-Таггерт… цэрэушницу… лучше всего – в ее квартиру.  
Лучше всего, по мнению Эрика, была бы Марианская впадина, но из-за Мойры он спорить с Чарльзом не станет.  
Собеседники переглядываются. Риптайд чуть дергает плечом. Бес уточняет:  
– Во сколько?  
А вот этого не знает и сам Эрик.  
– Без понятия. Чарльзу нужно время, чтобы… избавить девушку от излишних воспоминаний.  
Мексиканец лишь хмыкает, но звучит это как-то… зло. Азазель хмурится и вновь косится на приятеля. Молчание длится достаточно долго, чтобы Эрик начал закипать.  
– Перенести на сегодня или послезавтра нельзя? – уточняет краснокожий. – Завтра за ланчем Янош встречается с… с одним спецслужбистом, а без страховки мы даже Эмму старались никуда не отправлять.  
Янош – это кто? Ловец ветров, в смысле?  
– Встреча по поводу… мисс Фрост? – этот самый Янош кивает, и планы приходится переосмысливать… и в то же время опасность, что Мак-Таггерт выйдет на своих, растет с каждым днем. – Сегодня Чарльз вряд ли успеет все подготовить… в чем заключается страховка?  
– Вы же военный, – небрежно бросает мексиканец.  
Он-то да… а вот что Риптайд об армии только слышал, сомнению не подлежит.  
– Скажем, я… – нет, Эхекатль ему не доверяет, и это взаимно, – я и Сальвадоре в качестве группы прикрытия тебя устроим?  
Глаза этого Эхекатля – темные, как чуть разбавленный сливками кофе. Глаза Азазеля – яркие, как кенигсбергский янтарь. А все-таки они на удивление похожи… не то своей напряженностью, не то – полной и абсолютной непроницаемостью.  
– Да, – наконец кивает брюнет.  
Эрик кивает в ответ и разворачивается. Отчего-то короткий, в пару минут, разговор изрядно его вымотал.  
И уже у двери его нагоняет брошенное в спину:  
– Думаю, в качестве поддержки меня бы вполне устроили и Вы.  
Магнито дергает плечом — и пусть сами трактуют ответ как хотят. Лично он сейчас никак не желает думать о том, можно ли сочетать доверие в полубоевой ситуации — с полным отказом от любого металла. 

***  
Самым сложным оказывается попасть в замок так, чтобы мисс Мак-Таггерт не заметила. Эрик так и не понял почему – если ей все равно сейчас мысли подчищать будут? Ксавье честно попытался объяснить, но единственное, что Ланшер вынес из объяснений, – что Чарльз опасается причинить фэбээровке вред. Мысли о Марианской впадине надежно скрывает тяжеленный шлем – и как Шмидт все время в нем ходил… и насколько же его в таком случае достала Эмма?  
Ксавье лично встречает их всех у ворот, улыбаясь. Магнито улыбается в ответ, ощущая ставшую привычной горечь – к виду Чарльза в инвалидной коляске он до сих пор не привык. Чарльз и сам не привык к своему креслу – управляет он им явно с трудом.  
– Доброе утро, – вполне себе приветливым тоном здоровается Ксавье.  
На обычно бесстрастном лице Риптайда застывает насмешливая улыбка, он отворачивается и смотрит куда–то за спину Чарльза — не то разглядывает готический барельеф над главным входом, не то прикидывает силу атаки, необходимой для превращения барельефа в крошево. Зная Риптайда, логичнее предположить второе. Проблема в том, что за два дня общения с новой командой Эрик привык, что Риптайд вежлив до кончиков ногтей. И что этикет у него — на третьем месте. После отглаженных костюмов и команд начальника. Впрочем, не исключено, что и то, и другое, и третье является для него одним целым.  
Азазель тоже ведет себя странно — только он впивается взглядом в лицо Чарльза и не отводит глаз до тех пор, пока Ксавье не встряхивает головой, словно отгоняя надоедливую муху. А потом смотрит прямо в лицо этому хвостатому демону. Риптайд коротко усмехается, и Эрик окончательно понимает, что происходит. И что происходит это не так, как хотел бы Чарльз, — тоже.  
– Мы тренировались, – вежливо уведомляет Азазель неизвестно кого.  
– Добро пожаловать, – сухо произносит Чарльз. – Эрик, можно на два слова?  
Можно, Чарльз. Само собой, можно.  
Даже нужно.  
– Какого дьявола ты полез им в головы? – срывается Магнито, едва они спустились на минус второй этаж замка и Чарльз закрыл дверь кабинета.  
– Они знают, где находится замок, – ответ Ксавье похож на шипение. – Назови хоть одну причину им доверять?  
Хоть одну? Хоть одну?!!  
– Азазель уже неделю как этот адрес знает! – Эрик с трудом подбирает слова, Эрик с трудом понимает, как объяснить очевидное. – Как по-твоему, кто возвращал твоих мальчишек с острова? Да и тебя – тоже?  
– Риптайда здесь раньше не было, – чуть устало выдыхает Ксавье. – Эрик… они убийцы. Безжалостные и равнодушные. Тебя это не смущает?  
– Вообще-то я сам – убийца, – напоминает Ланшер.  
И с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не спросить – не напомнить ли Чарльзу, насколько Саммерс похож на невинного ягненка? Досье Алекса они оба листали… и от заключения судмедэксперта лично ему, бывшему узнику Освенцима, стало не по себе.  
– В тебе есть много света, Эрик, – неожиданно мягко шепчет Ксавье. – Извини… я был не прав. Можешь сказать… своим людям, что защиту держать не обязательно. Я не буду пытаться их читать.  
Защиту? Что Чарльз хотел сказать?  
И хорошо, что на нем по-прежнему шлем. 

Азазель и Ангел оборачиваются к Эрику сразу, как он входит в комнату, вкатывая коляску Чарльза перед собой. Риптайд еще несколько минут разглядывает какую-то резьбу на стене, а потом демонстративно смотрит на часы.  
Черт, да… время.  
– Пара минут у нас есть?  
Эхекатль равнодушно кивает, вновь отворачиваясь к барельефу. Или горельефу – Ланшер не очень их различает. Чарльз с неожиданной деликатностью оставляет их одних… не то запоздало извиняясь за встречу, не то учитывая, что помощь Азазеля сегодня еще понадобится.  
– Что там было?  
Что хорошо в питомцах Шмидта – им не нужно ничего пояснять. У них удивительная особенность находиться на одной волне с собеседником — при этом не обладая ни малейшими телепатическими способностями. С полуслова друг друга поймут.  
– Ваш... друг попытался прочитать наши мысли, – с легкой улыбкой информирует его Азазель.  
Это лично он и так понял – даже до того, как Чарльз подтвердил.  
– Удалось?  
– Я же сказал — попытался.  
Значит, Чарльз не соврал про защиту – успевает подумать Эрик, но не успевает ничего спросить. Азазель сжимает руку Эхекатля и на три удара сердца исчезает из подвала.  
Ну да… им тоже пора. 

***  
Место выбрано удачно – оценивает Эрик.  
Респектабельное кафе, наверняка какая-нибудь особо фирменная кухня – и прекрасный вид на не застекленную террасу из окна третьего этажа стоящей напротив кафе высотки. На оптике команда Шоу тоже не экономила – Ланшер почти подозревает, что Ангел в свой бинокль рассматривает меню. А потом к двери кафе приближается Риптайд, и Эрик выходит на балкон, разжигая сигарету и одновременно сканируя окружающее пространство.  
Металла много, очень много, но его количество не особо отличается от того, которое он почувствовал с полчаса назад, когда бес доставил их в квартиру. Хотя это еще ни о чем не говорит, хорошие операции захвата готовят не за полчаса… надо было потребовать, чтобы Азазель перенес его сюда еще вчера. Не подумал.  
Впрочем, хорошие операции могут подготавливаться и не за сутки.  
Мексиканец в каком-то сверхмодном костюме, в котором любой другой мужчина смотрелся бы бабой, легко взбегает по ступенькам террасы и оборачивается – не иначе, на чей-то окрик. Его собеседник тоже носит костюм, традиционный костюм из серого твида, а под костюмом – Эрик чуть сжимает губы – два пистолета. Под мышкой и на левой голени, у щиколотки. Само по себе это, конечно, ни о чем не говорит.  
В сумме с ценностью передаваемых сведений – говорит о неприятном. Впрочем, на встречу с таким контрагентом Эрик и сам бы…  
Ланшер прикрывает глаза и вновь сжимает губы. На _такую_ встречу он бы вообще не явился.  
– Что-то не так? – негромко спрашивает очутившаяся совсем рядом Ангел. – У тебя сейчас такое лицо…  
За столиком кафе этот, с двумя пистолетами, протягивает мутанту яркий пакет, похожий на рекламные буклеты. Прикрытие смешно и нелепо, как маска клоуна. Спецагенты вообще-то не встречаются в кафе с подозрительными иностранцами.  
– Спецагенты вообще-то не раздают рекламу, – озвучивает Эрик отредактированную версию мыслей. – Тебе это не кажется подозрительным?  
– Янош мистера Кеплера вроде бы давно знает, – пожимает плечами Сальвадоре. – Он входит в его клуб.  
На мгновение Эрику кажется, что Ангел говорит не на английском.  
– Кто «он» и в чей «его»?  
– Ой… Азазель упоминал, что Риптайд познакомился с этим… Иоахимом Кеплером в клубе по спортивному туризму или чему-то в этом роде. Принадлежащий Куэстету. Я тоже тогда хмыкнула, но спортивные кубки в гостиной – это его. Риптайда. Альпинизм и горные лыжи. Так что они попутно еще и о следующем туре собирались договориться.  
О как. Неожиданно. Впечатления обманчивы.  
Впрочем, Эхекатлю вряд ли страшны лавины, сели... и уж точно не страшны ураганы. А вместо последней пули у него имеется собственный посланец преисподней, который вытащит из любого ада… и даже несколько дешевле, чем в обмен на бессмертную душу.  
В кафе напротив Риптайд допивает сок – ярко-оранжевый, наверное, апельсиновый – и почти церемонно раскланивается со спецагентом. На улицу они спускаются вместе. В электромагнитном поле серьезных изменений не происходит. Минуты через две операцию можно будет считать успешно завершенной.  
– Ну кто ж виноват, что Риптайд выглядит, как типичный плейбой без единой мысли в голове? – осторожно запускает Эрик пробный шар. – Точнее, с одной мыслью – достаточно ли модная у него одежда.  
Девушка не отвечает, и остается только наблюдать, как Риптайд вновь раскланивается с собеседником, мотает головой возле приглашающе открытой двери автомобиля неопознанной Эриком марки и с усмешкой что-то говорит. Собеседник смеется в ответ, захлопывает дверь и садится на водительское сидение. Мексиканец вновь машет рукой и идет к спуску в подземку. В метро всегда много людей, проводить спецоперацию там не рискнут. Сейчас нужно выбираться из квартиры и, не торопясь, ехать к месту встречи. Паранойя, может быть, но Эрик уважает параноиков.  
– Эрик… ты умеешь управлять ядерной подводной лодкой? – поворачивается к нему Ангел, едва брюнет исчезает из поля зрения. – Так вот, он – умеет. И он, и Азазель. Я сначала думала, что ты такой же, как Шоу… в общем, извини. Я была не права. 

***  
На базу Азазель возвращает их всех уже ближе к вечеру. Эмма, чуть нервно рассмеявшись, что-то щебечет о пенистой ванне и скрывается в своей комнате. Ланшер никак не может отделаться от мысли о том, что Снежная королева уже не верила в свое возвращение сюда. Впрочем, это не та мысль, которую стоит обсуждать вслух. Вроде бы волноваться больше не о чем – цэрэушницу они вернули куда следует, Эмму высвободили, школа более-менее начала напоминать нечто серьезное, Чарльз идет на поправку…  
Чарльз… Магнито сам не ожидал, насколько болезненной окажется та попытка Ксавье считать мысли членов его команды. Зачем, почему? Не думал же он всерьез, что Азазель или Риптайд сообщат властям о местонахождении замка. Значит… значит…  
От невеселых мыслей отвлекает осторожный стук. Эрик очень жалеет, что он не телепат и не может мысленно послать незваного визитера куда следует… то есть послать-то может, но открывать дверь придется.  
На пороге обнаруживается Эхекатль с какими-то папками в руках. Магнито смутно припоминает, что на базу Риптайд уже возвращался с ними… ну, во всяком случае, с бумагами, это точно. Кивает, пропуская внутрь – молчаливый альпинист вряд ли станет являться к нему без веского повода.  
Просто поленится.  
– Я получил полную копию результатов медосмотра, – без тени смущения сообщает Риптайд о факте нарушения медицинской этики. – И перевод. И… вот.  
Эрик чуть кивает, беря в руки первую папку. Правда, в ней не медзаключение… совершенно.  
– Синьор Риманери считает, что шансы на восстановление… на то, что ваш телепат сможет ходить, есть. Точнее… – мексиканец молчит несколько секунд, чуть кусая губу, затем продолжает: – по его словам, человек с такими травмами на ноги уже бы не встал.  
– Но… он понял, что Чарльз не человек?  
Риптайд чуть усмехается – уголками губ. Чеширский кот, не иначе:  
– Он видел… как Азазель попадает в клинику. И умеет делать выводы.  
Ну да. Само собой.  
– В любом случае, он считает, что попытаться можно… нужно. Здесь рекомендации.  
Эрик кивает. Он впервые жалеет, что настолько тщательно игнорирует все, что хоть как-то было связано с медициной. Такая практика, как в Аушвице, вряд ли была хоть где-то еще.  
– Ладно… и что предлагаешь сделать в первую очередь?  
– Медицинские рекомендации – здесь, – пожимает плечами Риптайд. – Лечебная физиотерапия, массажи, возможно – акупунктура. Но это лучше поговорить со специалистами. Ну а в остальном… заменить лестницы на лифты и пандусы, полагаю. 

***  
За две недели все успевает как-то успокоиться. Чарльз больше не пытается лезть в мысли Риптайда и Азазеля – по крайней мере, насколько уж это известно Эрику. Зато удается найти и доставить в Уэстчестер еще двоих – абсолютно седую девочку-мулатку, неплохо управляющую грозовыми разрядами, и брата Хавока – на удивление серьезного подростка, отчаянно пытающегося брату подражать.  
Магнито чуть улыбается, вспоминая первое знакомство со Скоттом, – кажется, он неудачно пошутил о том, что понимает теперь выражение «прожигающий взгляд». От последствий спасли только тренированные реакции… и обещание держать язык за зубами. О том, что у Скотта проблем с концентрацией нет, пришлось промолчать.  
Вечер течет уютно и спокойно, Эрик отзванивается на базу, натыкается на Эхекатля, выслушивает намек о полной ненужности руководства на базе и напоминание на завтра и с чистой совестью возвращается к прерванной комбинации с вариацией сицилианской защиты. Риптайд до странности редко врет и уж совсем никогда не играет в дипломатию. По крайней мере – с ним.  
\- Мне твой Риптайд, - Чарльз снимает его ладью, и ситуация становится угрожающей, - до невозможности напоминает старый анекдот. Про то, что бегемот видит плохо, но при его скорости и весе это проблемы не бегемота.  
Ланшер смеется — сравнение рафинированного аристократа-мексиканца с гиппопотамом неожиданно и забавно. А при скорости торнадо многое действительно — проблемы не Куэстета.  
\- Эхекатль не бегемот, он скорпион скорее, - хотелось, чтобы прозвучало небрежно, а получилось даже горьковато. - Некрупный, незаметный, но когда заметишь...  
\- Не зови его Эхекатлем, - неожиданно серьезно отзывается Чарльз. - Хотя бы не обращайся к нему так. Личный совет.  
\- Почему?  
Ксавье чуть морщится и мотает головой.  
\- Просто поверь. Или спроси у Эммы.  
Понятно.  
Эрик косится на доску и тянется к шлему:  
\- Знаешь, все время забываю, что играть с телепатом — это опасно.  
Звучит двусмысленно, и остается только радоваться, что изоляция надежно скроет от Чарльза картинки, успевшие возникнуть при слове «играть». Ну и... не только картинки.  
Ксавье, словно издеваясь, чуть округляет губы в обиде — яркие, словно накрашенные, пухлые губы. Так и хочется провести пальцем, проверяя их мягкость и упругость... так и хочется увидеть, как они разойдутся, впуская в себя головку члена.  
\- Я никогда бы не стал жульничать с тобой, - возражает телепат, и до невозможности ровный голос заставляет отвлечься от теплой тяжести в паху.  
\- Будем считать, я избавляю тебя от соблазна, - хватает сил пошутить.  
Партия заканчивается в неловком молчании, и от своей победы Эрик не чувствует ни радости, ни удовольствия. Ну вот не чувствует и все тут. Чарльз хмурится и отчего-то упорно избегает взгляда, но что думает он – не понять. Эрик косится на часы – еще нет и девяти, но напряжение вечера кажется невыносимым.  
– Тяжелый день выдался, – наконец замечает он. – Давай помогу тебе принять ванну, сделаю массаж и ляжем спать?  
Телепат вяло возражает – видимо, тоже устал. А настоять на своем совсем легко – достаточно напомнить о медицинском заключении. Каждый раз Эрик радуется, что итальянского Ксавье не знает, а с помощью Эммы и Риптайда удалось подогнать перевод до приемлемого варианта. 

Чарльз в очередной раз смущается, когда Эрик избавляет его от одежды, — Эрик и сам смущен от своих мыслей, нелепых и неуместных. Это почти как в юности, когда он в первый раз попытался познакомиться с девушкой — хорошенькой, невысокой, со светлыми кудрями и розовыми губками. Он два дня ходил вокруг, он узнал ее имя — то ли Марта, то ли Магда, уже и не вспомнить, он даже заговорил с ней — запинаясь и заикаясь, а в тот же вечер увидел ее из окна — в бигудях и с какой-то бледно-зеленой маской на лице. Смущение тут же прошло. Желание знакомиться — как-то тоже.  
А тут... тут понимаешь, что шансов нет совершенно... да и выбора, в общем-то, тоже нет.  
Остается лишь радоваться, что лично ему нужно раздеться лишь до пояса — иначе скрывать свое состояние стало бы куда как проблематичнее.  
Кажется, за эту неделю у них успел выработаться почти что ритуал. Сначала — волосы. Чарльз послушно наклоняет голову, подставляясь под струи душа и бормоча что-то в духе того, что со своей шевелюрой он бы мог справиться и сам. Ланшер столь же привычно замечает, что ему все равно не сложно. От теплой воды Ксавье быстро краснеет — будь Эрик оптимистом, он списал бы румянец на смущение. А то и на возбуждение. Ладно, следующая — спина... где-то тут должен быть гель и мочалка. В конце концов, спина — его законная область, через десять минут ему предстоит ее тщательно разминать... только вот в этот раз Чарльз как-то неуверенно мотает головой и вновь говорит, что устал.  
\- Ну так отдыхай, - предлагает Ланшер с легким недоумением.  
\- Я... - да что с ним сегодня такое? - Давай отложим массаж до завтра?  
Откуда-то из груди поднимается волна иррациональной обиды — непонятно на что и непонятно с чего бы. В конце концов, Чарльз и впрямь может достаточно сильно устать, чтобы отказаться от массажа — необходимого прежде всего ему. И совсем нет оснований считать, будто отвергают его, Эрика.  
\- Конечно, - надеясь, что голос достаточно спокоен, кивает Магнито. - Давай тогда домывайся, я помогу добраться до кровати и уйду.  
Во взгляде Ксавье — почти отчаяние, и возникает нехорошее подозрение, что Чарльз понял... он же телепат вообще-то, а ходить все время в шлеме — занятие не слишком приятное. А с другой стороны — бросить Чарльза прямо здесь он не может. Это будет просто форменным свинством.  
Черт.  
\- Давай я помогу, - в любом случае, так будет быстрее.  
Чарльз не успевает возразить — Эрик подхватывает его под мышки, пытаясь подсадить на специально расширенный бортик ванны, и причина смущения становится... ну, в общем-то, очевидной. Ланшер растерянно смотрит в почти что пунцовое лицо, пока Ксавье невнятно объясняет, что это ничего... что от Эрика он ничего не требует... что вообще... у Чарльза восхитительный вид, когда он смущен.  
А потом Эрик просто позволяет Ксавье вновь скользнуть в воду и снимает шлем.  
И слова, в общем-то, становятся не нужны. 

***  
Эрик все-таки настаивает на массаже — он действительно нужен, это раз, и два — он позволит Чарльзу хоть немного расслабиться. Судя по испуганно-растерянным реакциям, о процессе он представление имеет, но только теоретическое. И лучше бы совсем никакого не имел.  
Привычные прикосновения к спине действительно успокаивают. Эрик уверенно разминает мышцы, стараясь не перейти ту грань, которая отделяет помощь от ласки. Вечер длинный, в конце концов. Длинный, как линия позвоночника — перечеркнутая коротким шрамом, уже почти зажившим... впрочем, и когда заживет, Ланшер будет помнить о нем.  
\- Ты... ты же понял, почему я... на острове...  
Голос Чарльза тих и печален, и Эрик старается поскорее вернуться к массажу. Да, он понял, почему Чарльз сказал так на острове. И лучше об этом не думать. Лучше ощущать гладкую кожу спины, чуть загорелую, упругую... его. И фиг кто отберет это право — ласкать и прикасаться.  
\- Чувствую себя добычей, - негромко смеется Чарльз.  
\- И как... чувство?  
\- Приятное. Сам не ожидал.  
После спины — икры. Потому что после ягодиц будет уже не массаж... ну, не поверхностный, по крайней мере. Эрик усмехается течению своих мыслей и откровенной нервозности телепата — а вот нефиг в чужую голову лезть, когда не надо. Старательно разминает чуть ослабшие мышцы и скользит взглядом выше, опережая руки, туда, куда руки придут лишь через пару секунд, — а мышцы чужого тела уже сокращаются короткими рывками. Телепата в самом прямом смысле можно ласкать взглядом — он почувствует.  
К тому моменту, когда он добирается до бедер, Чарльзу уже, кажется, все равно — он расслабленно лежит на столе и с трудом переводит дыхание. И впрямь — добыча, уставшая, загнанная, обессилевшая... ладно, осталось уже не столь долго. Бедра... крепкие округлые ягодицы... Чарльз, только не бойся... и не дергайся ты, массаж еще не закончен.  
И еще долго не будет закончен, имей в виду. Лет так восемьдесят. Может, больше.  
Чарльз, это всего лишь масло... не напрягайся так, в ванной тебе всяко неприятнее было.  
\- Это... непривычно, - выдыхает Ксавье и выгибается, когда обильно смазанный палец проникает внутрь.  
Внутри — бархатистая гладкость и упругая влажная теснота. И да, непривычно... ничего, у тебя еще будет время... наслаждайся пока непривычными ощущениями.  
\- Пока? - всхлип несколько искажает ехидность интонаций.  
Пока. А потом будешь наслаждаться привычными.  
Эрик чуть колеблется, а потом продолжает прерванный массаж ягодиц — одной рукой, так и не убирая пальца изнутри. Ксавье низко стонет и выгибается, насколько уж хватает сил и подвижности, — на короткое мгновение даже кажется, что он смог шевельнуть ногами. Может, и впрямь — польза массажа.  
Узкое кольцо мышц постепенно расслабляется, и Чарльз даже протестует, когда он убирает палец. Возбуждение никуда не делось, напротив, и Эрик подхватывает расслабленное его стараниями тело на руки, безмолвно прося прихватить флакон. И хорошо, что до спальни так близко.  
Ланшер не торопится — не подросток, в конце концов. У него было время научиться терпению... а сейчас за терпение полагается на редкость сладкий приз. Сладкий и вкусный, как яркие, искусанные в нетерпении губы... такие мягкие и такие жадные одновременно. Чарльз тянется к нему, не обращая внимания на достаточно откровенные прикосновения между ног... или нет, вполне себе обращая, причем одобрительно. Просто целоваться ему тоже нравится. Мышцы достаточно растянуты, чтобы впустить уже два пальца, — и Ксавье жалобно стонет ему в рот.  
\- Больно.  
Длинные ресницы скрывают глаза — Чарльз явно прислушивается к ощущениям, чуть сжимая и разжимая анус... не сознавая, что так он позволяет пальцам войти глубже. Неровный выдох отдается волной дрожи даже там, внутри...  
\- Непривычно, - наконец шепчет он.  
Ничего... это не страшно.  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы ты привык.  
\- Да, я уже понял... за восемьдесят лет уж как-нибудь, да при... ох...  
\- Ага. Я так понимаю, привыкаешь?  
\- С-с-садист... не... не издевайся, черт!  
Эрик не издевается, Эрик знакомится с чужим телом, отыскивая самые чувствительные точки и растягивая вход. Через несколько минут там будут не пальцы, даже не три, как сейчас, а для Ксавье это впервые.  
От собственной одежды он избавляется быстро и с удовольствием ловит взгляд Ксавье — одобрительный и напряженный одновременно. Скользит к любовнику, зацеловывая испуг, языком ласкает чужой рот, вдыхает чужие вскрики и ловит чужие выдохи, неровные и срывающиеся. Телепат же не может не чувствовать его состояния… не сознавать, насколько сильно зажаты пальцы тесными мышцами, насколько горяча и нежна там плоть. Чарльз выгибает спину, и тихий шепот – прямо в ухо, горячий и низкий, окончательно сносит крышу…  
…и, кажется, не только ему. 

***  
На тренировку он все-таки опаздывает – чуть проспал, как выяснилось, и… Эрик довольно улыбается, вспоминая, что было после «и», и кивает подчиненным, здороваясь. Азазель кивает в ответ, Риптайд, как обычно, напоминает собой изваяние, но в кои-то веки это все не раздражает.  
Прямо сейчас Магнито не раздражал бы даже Шоу, восставший из праха. И упокаивал бы его Ланшер даже без особой ненависти.  
– Идем? – спрашивает он, дергая плечом.  
Ситуация подозрительно напоминает ему события на Карибах – он вновь одет в черно-желтый комбинезон, Азазель, как всегда, наглухо упакован в нечто полувоенное, а Эхекатль… ну, тоже как всегда. Любопытно, на какие доходы он так одевается, костюмы у него явно не из сэконд-хэнда.  
Словно в насмешку, Азазель переносит их всех к морю – даже не на пляж, а на слегка покачивающуюся деревянную платформу, похожую на грубо сколоченный плот. Морской воздух густо заполнен запахом гниющих водорослей, но даже эта вонь не в состоянии скрыть островатый аромат старого металла – железа, стали, бронзы, олова… впрочем, металл ощущается не только по запаху.  
– Бермуды, – не дожидаясь вопроса, поясняет Азазель. – Точнее, этот их знаменитый треугольник.  
– Лишний раз сюда чужие самолеты не суются, – вклинивается Риптайд. – А всяких странностей с избытком хватает и без нас. Идеальное место для тренировок.  
Хм. Неординарное место ребята для тренировок выбрали… после такой тренировочки клуб экстремального туризма покажется традиционным видом отдыха.  
– Начнем?  
Риптайд кивает и вместе с Азазелем исчезает из поля зрения. Почти сразу Магнито подтягивает к себе ближайшие сгустки металла – тяжелые, пропитавшиеся солью, якорные цепи. Изъеденный коррозией металл подчиняется неохотно, но – подчиняется. И на том спасибо. Море почти спокойно – но легкая дымка, чуть туманящая водную гладь, всерьез мешает разглядеть воздушные вихри.  
Впрочем, торнадо над водой не скроешь – зря ребятишки выбрали море. Начало атаки не пропустить… вот сейчас…  
Хлипкий плот дергается сильнее, зеленая гладь идет покатой волной… и лучше не думать о ярдах воды внизу, и об обломках кораблей – под этими ярдами. Он, Эрик, не утонет… а остальное не так уж важно.  
Громадный белый конус с сероватым гребнем у основания он замечает издали – повезло, просто, оборачиваясь, успевает углядеть краем глаза. Позволяет приблизиться, всем телом ощущая нарастающее волнение морской воды и каждый атом металла – в трех ярдах вокруг себя. И, едва воздушный – водный? – столб приближается достаточно близко, захлестывает его цепью, заставляя старый металл пройти насквозь. Насколько бы воздушная стена ни ослабила удар – человеку не устоять.  
А фиг. Едва удается усилием всего тела притянуться вместе с плотиком – и спасибо, что он настолько легкий, – к очередной цепи, свисающей с увязшего в водорослях судна. Обломки ржавых звеньев бьют во все стороны, и Эрик, откровенно говоря, даже не понимает – то ли цепь разлетелась раньше, чем достигла «глаза урагана», то ли…  
– Извините, мистер Ланшер, Вы мертвы, – вежливо информирует его знакомый низкий голос, в котором почти безуспешно прячутся нотки удовольствия.  
…то ли в «глазу урагана» никого не стояло, а сам столб торнадо был использован для отвода глаз.  
Магнито осторожно скашивает глаза вниз, на приставленное к горлу черное лезвие, пытается взять клинок под контроль – пусть даже запоздало – и не чувствует ничего. Ничего абсолютно. Конечно, можно сейчас выдернуть любую из цепей и захлестнуть нахального мексиканца, но тот прав – в обстановке реального боя Эрик Ланшер уже был бы мертв.  
Вряд ли вся эта их так называемая битва заняла больше десяти минут, но сердце колотится как бешеное, а сам Эрик ощущает себя выжатым до предела. Есть определенная разница между усилиями, затраченными на спокойной подстриженной травке – и посреди все еще бунтующего океана на крохотном деревянном плоту.  
А стратегию тренировок надобно срочно пересматривать.  
– Сдаюсь, – кивает он, и клинок тут же исчезает от горла. – Можем возвращаться. И… что это за пакость и почему я ее не чувствую?  
– Обсидиан, – успевает ответить Риптайд, прежде чем алый вихрь выдергивает их обоих с пропахшего солью островка на виллу. – Это вулканическое стекло, – поясняет он, уловив недоумение во взгляде Ланшера. – Диоксид кремния… в общем-то, мы не были уверены, что Вы его не почувствуете. Кремний считается полуметаллом, кажется, даже с неплохими электромагнитными характеристиками. Наши хвостатые предки когда-то использовали обсидиановое оружие в обрядах.  
– Археологи считают, что в период верхнего палеолита у людей уже давно не было хвостов, – возражает ему вышедшая в холл Эмма.  
– Я абсолютно уверен, – вкрадчиво замечает Риптайд, полуобернувшись, – что в период верхнего палеолита не было археологов.  
Одетая в почти даже не помятый костюм фигура взлетает по лестнице и скрывается за поворотом. Каким образом можно даже не взмокнуть, побывав посреди океана, – Магнито, скорее всего, не поймет никогда. Или этот пижон постоянно держит вокруг себя нечто вроде воздушного щита? У Азазеля, что ли, спросить?  
Ланшер оборачивается и… наверное, он оборачивается слишком резко и успевает поймать полный глухой тоски взгляд демона, разглядывающего пустоту наверху лестницы. Неужели он сам тоже выглядел так пару дней назад – безнадежно провожая взглядом исчезающий силуэт телепата?  
– Тебе не кажется, что иногда проще сделать… просто сделать шаг и протянуть руку?  
Лицо Азазеля уже стянуто маской безразличия – но Магнито готов поклясться, что в алых глазах полыхает ярость.  
– Извините, мистер Ланшер, – абсолютно бесстрастным тоном замечает бес, – но Вы лезете в дела, которые Вас никак не касаются. 

***  
Идея Чарльза объединить обе команды очевидно провалилась – осознает Эрик почти сразу же. Да, за эти недели «команда Икс» перестала смотреть на Риптайда и Азазеля как на главных врагов, но…  
…но это не значило, что его команда не будет расценивать этих детей как… как детей. Магнито морщится – в разговорах с ним Азазель ни разу не называл ребят иначе, чем «детишки».  
Впрочем, о реальном возрасте краснокожего можно только догадываться… неизвестно еще, как он зовет самого Эрика в разговорах с тем же Эхекатлем.  
– Зато мы не допустили ядерной войны, – вырывает из не слишком радостных размышлений голос Алекса.  
Риптайд едва ли не давится своим чаем – Эрик с любопытством смотрит, как выглядит пошатнувшийся памятник невозмутимости. Вот так, красавчик, не следует команду Ксавье недооценивать!  
– Вы… всерьез верите, что повлияли на развязку кризиса?  
Кхм. Судя по скептическим ноткам в низком голосе – Куэстет считает, что команду Ксавье он переоценил… и сильно.  
Ребята переглядываются. Циклоп хмурится – ему не нравится, когда кто-то задевает брата. Даже если на самом деле задевают не его. Мистик смотрит с откровенным недоумением – не иначе, решает, кого от кого защищать предстоит. Судя по замершему хвосту Азазеля – он подобными вопросами даже и не задается. Впрочем, у него давно все решено.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточняет наконец Чарльз.  
Мексиканец морщится, а Эмма откровенно улыбается – видимо, мысли коллеги ее необычайно забавляют. И озвучивает их именно она:  
– Вообще-то резкое обострение кризиса последовало после того, как штатовские разведывательные самолеты – марку, извините, никто из нас не запоминал – сделали снимки на кубинских военных базах. Советские ракетные установки там уже были… и не только были, но и были установлены, и нацелены… куда следует. На поспешно созванном заседании ООН русские заявили, что это – ответ на ракеты в Турции и что никто их с Кубы убирать не собирается. А потом… фиг его знает, что там в закулисье случилось, нам не до того было, – но Советы свои боеголовки демонтировали. Вроде бы в одностороннем порядке, но на сегодняшний день в Турции уже разбирают американские пусковые установки.  
– А что тогда было там? – выдыхает Банши, явно давя желание наорать. – Что было там, на Карибах, что?  
– Детский сад, – хмуро бросает Янош и встает. – Тебе не приходит в голову, что если б советская ракета попала в корабль, перевозивший ядерное вооружение, то служащие обоих флотов, да и вы все заодно, имели бы счастье любоваться зрелищем ядерного гриба… недолго, правда, пару секунд от силы?  
– А вы что, нет? – бросает Зверь уже в спину Риптайда, успевшего за примерно те же две секунды пересечь холл и дойти до двери.  
– А у нас, – не оборачиваясь, сообщает Эхекатль тоном, словно предназначенным для разговора именно с детьми, – был Себастьян Шоу, поглощающий все виды энергии во всех формах и неограниченном объеме. В самом худшем случае волна от взрыва вышвырнула бы нас на побережье… что, как вы помните, мы вполне успешно пережили. Хотя про отсутствие ядерного оружия на борту корабля _мы_ знали заранее.  
Дверь закрывается с негромким щелчком – хлопать дверьми, видимо, ниже достоинства отдельно взятых аристократов. Эрик перехватывает встревоженный взгляд телепатки, поднимается и идет следом за зловредным подчиненным. Идти далеко и не приходится – фигура мексиканца, стоящего на террасе, легко просматривается сквозь узкие резные рамы коридора.  
В голове переплетается сразу уйма вопросов. Откуда у Куэстета подобные сведения? Были ли они у Шоу? Чего на самом деле добивался Шмидт – если все было совсем не так, как казалось Чарльзу, да и ему самому?  
– Что на самом деле было… там на Карибах? – почти небрежно спрашивает Ланшер, вставая рядом с напряженной фигурой Риптайда и доставая спички и портсигар. – И утихомирь немного нервы, из-за ветра я сигарету прикурить не могу.  
– Это не я, – ровным голосом отзывается Куэстет, но ветер отчего-то чуть стихает.  
Сигарета все равно разгорается медленно и неохотно. Спохватившись, Эрик протягивает портсигар собеседнику, но тот лишь медленно качает головой. Впрочем, Магнито никогда и не видел Риптайда курящим… Эмму – да, часто, но не его и не беса. Запах крепкого табака успокаивает. А может, не запах, может – тишина… Риптайд как никто умеет поддерживать тишину.  
– Карибы, – наконец напоминает Ланшер.  
– Не знаю, – еще мексиканец умеет попадать в тон. – Кризис был относительно урегулирован примерно за неделю до… до тех событий, в которые мы попали. Согласованные действия двух флотов – причем флотов государств, стоящих на пороге войны, – это из разряда ненаучной фантастики. Никто из главнокомандующих – ни с той, ни с другой стороны – не присутствовал в непосредственной близости от места действия. Вам скорость принятия решений удивительной не показалась?  
Воздух свеж, но к каплям холодного пота, покатившимся вдруг по спине, эта свежесть отношения не имеет. Эрик молча смотрит, как сигарета тлеет в его пальцах… как осыпается безжизненным пеплом и разлетается на ветру.  
– На что ты намекаешь? – не выдерживает он и не узнает свой голос.  
Потому что если мексиканец прав – а он явно прав – то ситуация больше всего напоминает ловушку. Самую классическую.  
– Почему Ваш… профессор Ксавье живет именно здесь, в замке? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Риптайд  
– Потому что у этого замка есть редкое свойство, – Эрик терпеть не может объяснять очевидное, но прямо сейчас отвечать нужно… очень нужно. – О нем никто не знает.  
– Вы так думаете? – Эхекатль лениво поворачивает голову не то в сторону Эрика, не то отворачиваясь от солнца.  
– Да. Помнишь же, Чарльз даже этой своей... Мойре память подчистил.  
Риптайд усмехается и отворачивается, снова подставляясь под солнечные лучи. Как большой ленивый кот, греющийся на балконе. Коты тоже умеют говорить, произнося как можно меньше.  
– Что ты пытаешься... о чем ты?  
– Это здание было построено в 1836 году Алессандро Роберто Ксавье. Архитектор Рендольф Альбер. Зарегистрировано в справочнике крупнейших замков США под номером 719, в каталоге памятников архитектуры США как Ксавье-холл и в федеральной службе регистрации — как один из объектов недвижимости, принадлежащих Чарльзу Фрэнсису Ксавье, 1932 года рождения, холостому, детей не имеющему, к уголовной ответственности не привлекавшегося, магистру Оксфордского университета с 1962 года. Вы все еще верите в анонимность?  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что Чарльз…  
– Не знаю, – обрывает Янош. – Ваш Ксавье достаточно наивен, чтобы оказаться пешкой на чужой доске.  
Эрик кивает, понемногу успокаиваясь. В ситуации все-таки надо будет разбираться… разбираться детально.  
– Или – кажется таковым, – невозмутимо продолжает Эхекатль. – Читать его мысли Эмма не может, поэтому, с Вашего разрешения, ночевать мы отправимся на базу. Ее координаты не знает никто из посторонних.  
– Разумно, – кивает Магнито и тут же спохватывается: – Только вот раз ты так не доверяешь Чарльзу… что помешает ему считать координаты в ваших мозгах? Или в моих?  
– А Вы знаете координаты? – удивленно поднимает бровь Риптайд и чуть улыбается. – Вот и я тоже. Только Азазель, но методы определения пространства, которыми он пользуется, для всех прочих – бесполезны. 

***  
Очередное обследование тянется невыносимо долго – ожидание просто выматывает. Или не ожидание – сегодня злит даже бесстрастная улыбка на равнодушном лице Эммы Фрост. А возможно, именно она злит сильнее всего. Другое дело, что Риптайд и Азазель просто отказались находиться поблизости от Чарльза. Разумно, наверное, но раздражение от вида Снежной королевы, листающей очередную пачку документов, меньше не становилось. Тем более что – уж насколько Эрик успел запомнить почерка группы – с документами уже успел поработать Куэстет.  
Кстати, да.  
– Я так и не понял, кто в команде Шоу отвечал за финансирование.  
Эмма коротко усмехается – словно намекая на что-то. Намек остается непонятым.  
– Финансовое и бухгалтерское обеспечение осуществляется группой «Индельман и Ко». Аудиторские проверки, как правило, проводит агентство «Эрнст&Уинни». Юридическое оформление и документооборот осуществляется рядом корпораций в зависимости от страны-резидента. Что именно тебе интересно?  
О… подобного Ланшер не ожидает. С другой стороны, сфера интересов Шмидта была весьма… широкой, и логично, что деятельность подчиненных ему предприятий обеспечена железобетонными щитами. Про «Эрнст&Уинни», к примеру, слышал даже он.  
Как разбираться в этой финансовой херне – Эрик не знает даже предположительно. А разобраться надо – хотя бы для того, чтобы представлять, что у них есть и чего не хватает.  
Даже если эти все предприятия последние недели благополучно функционировали без него.  
– Понятия не имею, – честно отвечает он.  
В холодных глазах телепатки плавится, изменяясь, достаточно странное выражение… Ланшер не уверен, что оно меняется к лучшему, но в том, что меняется, готов поручиться головой. Наконец она отводит взгляд – и тут же встает с кресла, откладывая документы в сторону.  
М-да… судя по виду Чарльза, ему этот медосмотр дался еще тяжелее, чем им обоим.  
– Я оставлю необходимые подборки бумаги в Вашем кабинете, – коротко обещает Эмма и шагает навстречу врачу.  
Чарльз устало мотает головой и направляется к выходу из приемной. Быстро движется – Эрик нагоняет его уже у лифта. Помогает закатить коляску внутрь – впрочем, Ксавье с каждым днем все лучше управляется без посторонней помощи.  
– Эрик, пожалуйста, – Чарльз вскидывает ладонь, останавливая. – Можно я пару минут побуду один?  
Это больно, но Магнито лишь кивает. В конце концов, даже телепатам нужно одиночество… шлем, что ли, ему предложить? В приемной врач отчаянно жестикулирует, споря с Фрост, и как и в случае с Риптайдом тогда, почти месяц назад, Эрик осознает – чем закончился осмотр.  
И что спорить больше не о чем – тоже осознает.  
– В переводе медзаключения ничего… подобного быть не должно, – сразу предупреждает он Эмму, едва она подходит к нему.  
Блондинка лишь устало потирает виски и чуть снисходительно смотрит в глаза:  
– Думаешь, твой Чарльз еще не знает эти результаты?  
Хм. Об этом Эрик как-то не думал.  
– Чарльз обещал не читать мои мысли.  
Кажется, он только что упал в глазах подчиненной до уровня минус второго этажа. Впрочем, это не критично, Эмма и прежде его не слишком всерьез воспринимала. Но если она вновь начнет намекать… всему есть пределы, в конце концов.  
– Твои – может быть, – лениво поводит плечом алмазная леди. – К тому же твои я бы прочесть и не дала. Но вряд ли он обещал тебе не читать мысли медперсонала. 

***  
Обещанные документы действительно ожидают в кабинете – терпеливо ожидают, надо полагать, все два дня, что Эрик без особой пользы провел в Уэстчестере. Ланшер оценивающе смотрит на высокую стопку бумаги и без энтузиазма открывает первую папку. Бухгалтерский баланс. Изумительно. И не придерешься ведь. Документы Вам предоставлены, сэр, а что Вы в них ни фига не смыслите, так то не наши трудности.  
_«Мне твой Риптайд до невозможности напоминает старый анекдот. Про то, что бегемот видит плохо…»_  
Как же давно это было… и как же сложно стало сейчас. И с каждым днем – все сложнее смотреть в теплые карие глаза, до отчаяния понимая, что пусть косвенно, но он виноват в произошедшем. И никакие оправдания не помогут Чарльзу вновь встать на ноги.  
Копии результатов последней аудиторской проверки – с короткой припиской знакомым почерком: «Мистер Ланшер, копии предыдущих аудиторских отчетов находятся в…».  
Не нужны ему копии более ранних проверок, он же не фининспектор… он и в последнем отчете вряд ли поймет нечто большее, чем итог: финансовая деятельность пребывает в полном и совершенном порядке.  
В противном случае эти документы ему бы попросту не дали.  
Очередная папка с узкой черной наклейкой на корешке. Устав, сведения о регистрации, еще устав, договор, протокол… надо понимать, это учредительные документы. Надо быть клиническим идиотом, чтобы поверить, что в уставах будут указаны реальные цели организаций.  
Папка с алой меткой – а вот это уже интереснее. Это уже рукописный текст – и первый документ, написанный на нормальном, человеческом английском. И становится по-настоящему стыдно, что Эхекатлю пришлось тратить время на краткий пересказ содержания всех этих документов для непосредственного начальства.  
Основные принципы функционирования корпорации становятся хотя бы относительно понятны, а вот направления финансирования – ставят в тупик. Благотворительная деятельность – это как? Венчурные инвестиции – зачем оно? Понятно, что ответ кроется где-то между балансом и отчетом аудиторов, но у Магнито нет никакой уверенности, что он сумеет ответ не то что понять, а хотя бы опознать.  
Куэстет трубку не берет. Проще всего, наверное, было бы снять шлем и позвать Эмму, но стены кабинета за полтора часа бесцельной работы успели осточертеть до невозможности, а тело буквально умоляет о прогулке. Пусть даже по коридору.  
Эрик шустро взбегает по лестнице, сворачивая в жилое крыло. По идее, если Янош не у себя – то почти наверняка у Азазеля. Иначе и впрямь придется искать Эмму – либо ждать до вечера. Вообще-то, если подумать – бухгалтерский баланс обходился без него почти месяц, и за лишние четыре часа с ним ничего не случится. Но заново вникать в сложные хитросплетения финансовых отчетов захочется не скоро.  
Ему везет – из-за двери Азазеля слышится уже знакомый низкий полустон-полурык, и Эрик дергает дверь на себя:  
– Риптайд, я…  
Это красиво – мелькает первая мысль. Разметавшиеся влажные кудри, затуманенный взгляд и алая плеть хвоста, держащая бронзовые запястья скованными у изголовья кровати.  
Азазель молодец – успевает мелькнуть вторая.  
– Да, мистер Ланш… – звучит спокойный голос откуда-то из-за спины.  
Сильное тело, не успевшее затормозить, практически вталкивает его в комнату Азазеля, и, развернувшись, Эрик не знает, что сказать, глядя, как сереет загорелая кожа и каменеет обычно насмешливое лицо. И не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что именно видят сейчас чужие глаза.  
– Извините, – почти ровно бросает мексиканец, прежде чем по коридору разносится эхо поспешных шагов.  
Какого черта он носит такую обувь, которую за пару миль слышно?  
Некоторые мысли рождаются на редкость своевременно.

Пару часов спустя Эрик не выдерживает, снимает шлем и мысленно ищет телепатку.  
«Не волнуйтесь», – звучит в голове ровный голос Эммы.  
– Не в первый раз, – добавляет она, медленно спускаясь по лестнице. – Устроит небольшой торнадо и вернется. Хотя одного катера у нас больше нет.  
«Вернется» – значит, с базы Риптайд смотал. И да, без Азазеля сматывать можно только на катере. Только... чтобы устроить небольшой торнадо, Куэстету требуется секунд десять, не больше.  
– И что у нас не так с катером? – как можно спокойнее уточняет Ланшер.  
– Разбился, – чуть пожимает плечом Эмма и медленно опускается в кресло. – Такое бывает, когда лодка налетает на скалу... да еще и с ускорением.  
Хочется спросить – откуда такой блондинке знать слово ускорение? Эрик не спрашивает, Эрик словно наяву видит, как громадная волна взметается ввысь под напором вихря и как крохотный, почти игрушечный катер несется на бурые, поросшие лесом прибрежные скалы, разлетаясь в щепки, а секунду спустя высоченные сосны с корнем выдираются из земли, сворачиваясь в петли. Учитывая, что вилла стоит на атолле, видение дурацкое.  
– Сможешь отозвать его? – коротко спрашивает он.  
– Зачем? – изумляется блондинка. – Умиротворенный Риптайд намного приятнее Риптайда взбешенного. Поверьте опыту.  
Она права, хотя соглашаться и не хочется. Но права. Эрик молча кивает и только сейчас замечает Азазеля, едва ли не вжавшегося в стену.  
– Если тебе так уж нужно разрешение, я не против, чтобы ты взял второй катер.  
Все лучше, чем раздрай в команде. Рейвен, блин, ну какого черта, краснокожий бес ей же даже не нравится!  
– Зачем мне катер? – поражается краснокожий бес. – И пока Янош не выдохнется, я туда не сунусь.  
– Ладно, – сдается Магнито. В конце концов, эти двое знают Риптайда несоизмеримо лучше его самого. – Где он сейчас?  
Вместо ответа Эмма молча подходит к приемнику и щелкает тумблером.  
«…силой 40–50 метров в секунду. Повторяю! На город надвигается ураган, объявлена срочная эвакуация. Скорость ветра достигает…»  
Приемник сухо щелкает и замолкает – Эрик не сразу осознает, что это он сломал реле.  
Легче, впрочем, не становится. 

***  
Тишину в зале можно резать ножом. Рейвен, замершая в соседнем кресле, как никогда похожа на заблудившуюся старшеклассницу… или на пришибленную мышь, с неожиданной злостью думает Магнито.  
– Зачем? – наконец спрашивает он.  
Собственно, это единственное, что сейчас важно.  
– А ты как думаешь?! – с полуоборота взрывается Мистик. – Ты… ты… значит, то, что ты меня бросил – это нормально, а я…  
– Я – что?  
Рейвен явно теряет над собой контроль, перетекая в свою обычную форму с синей кожей и ярко-рыжими волосами. И вряд ли сознает это.  
– Полагаешь, здесь хотя бы кто-то не понял, что… что у тебя с Чарльзом? Ты… ты хотя бы в зеркало смотрись, когда из замка возвращаешься!  
Возразить нечего, но… но это же бред какой-то. То есть нет, возразить можно много чего – и что он никогда ничего не обещал, и Рейвен сама сделала выбор… и вряд ли у нее есть основания о своем выборе жалеть…  
…только это все равно будет лишь оправданием. Очередным, жалким и бесполезным.  
Дверной замок негромко клацает, ставя звонкую точку в не начавшемся толком разговоре. Эмма замирает у самой двери и проводит пальцами вдоль волос, словно снимая шлем. Эрик молча мотает головой – на мысленное общение сил просто нет. Блондинка чуть дергает плечом и походкой подиумной модели подплывает к дивану.  
– Вам в ближайшее время Азазель не нужен? – светским тоном осведомляется она у Эрика. Замершую справа от нее Рейвен она демонстративно игнорирует.  
Значит, Риптайд угомонился. Эрик ощущает, как напряжение медленно отпускает тело, и видит, как расслабленно откидывается на спинку дивана Мистик. Отсутствие Азазеля означает, само собой, что в Уэстчестер он, скорее всего, сегодня не попадет – но прямо сейчас это приемлемая цена за относительно благополучный исход.  
А с Мистик можно будет поговорить и попозже.  
– В ближайшие десять минут – нет, не нужен, – откуда-то находятся силы на улыбку. – И я не буду возражать, если он потратит пару часов на умиротворение нашего принца.  
И нечего сверлить меня взглядом, Рейвен. Сама виновата. И что для Азазеля ты лишь суррогат Эхекатля – тоже могла бы догадаться.  
– Думаю, потребуется часов семь, – без тени улыбки сообщает Эмма, и этот голос успокоенным назвать никак нельзя. – Это если очень повезет.  
– Что случилось? – значит, не почудилось, значит, и Рейвен уловила в голосе Фрост что-то...  
Эмма Фрост даже не поворачивается, словно собеседницы рядом не существует, и приходится сжимать отчего-то непослушные губы и выдавливать из себя:  
– Что произошло?  
Эмма делано поводит плечом:  
– Ничего... сверхъестественного. Риптайд выдохся.  
– И? – терпение тает вместе с остатками сил. – Где он сейчас?  
– В реанимации.  
– Почему? Что случилось? – Рейвен почти кричит, и Снежная королева наконец-то поворачивается к ней и отвечает:  
– Точно, конечно, не знаю, но… что может произойти с человеком, оказавшимся вдруг без поддержки на высоте шестидесяти футов над землей? Полагаю, переломы, вероятно, черепно-мозговая травма, разрыв...  
– Хватит!  
Фрост замолкает с легкой улыбкой на губах. Рейвен тихо всхлипывает и вылетает прочь. Эрик несколько секунд колеблется, решая, догонять Мистик или сначала разобраться здесь. Делает несколько глубоких вдохов – не хватало только разнести здесь все нафиг. Один вот уже разнес.  
– Ты нарочно? – Эмма чуть дергает губами. – Полагаешь, так будет лучше?  
– Я же предлагала Вам снять шлем, – сухо бросает она и поднимается.  
Черт, ну почему же все идет вот так… наперекосяк? 

Негромкий щелчок телепортации Эрик слышит даже сквозь стенку. Само собой, в комнате Риптайда обнаруживается лишь Азазель – ничего иного Ланшер и не ждал. По закаменевшему лицу понять ничего невозможно, а спрашивать… Магнито просто не знает, как задать вопрос. Взгляд ловит отблеск одинокого бокала на столике, и вспоминается самый первый вечер тут… в этой комнате, кстати, и проведенный.  
Оказывается, он отлично все помнит – и где у Эхекатля хранятся бокалы, и где стоит холодильник. Льда там, правда, нет – впрочем, прямо сейчас Эрику хочется не пить, а напиться. Наверное, это нелепость – переводить коллекционные напитки настолько бездарно. Вкус Ланшер сейчас не различит – и крайне сомневается, что собеседнику есть разница, что пить. Но что поделаешь, если в этом мини-баре дешевой выпивки нет совсем?  
– На меня алкоголь не действует, – равнодушно сообщает Азазель, разглядывая едва ли не силой врученный ему виски. На когтистых пальцах запеклась кровь.  
Информация проходит как-то мимо сознания. Зато очень своевременно приходит в голову мысль о том, что у Риптайда глаза бывают почти такого же цвета, что и плещущаяся между стенками стакана жидкость.  
Или – _были_.  
– Все равно, – пожимает плечами Эрик. – Считай, что выпить необходимо мне.  
И старается пить медленно – сам не зная почему. Может, чтобы не смотреть на непривычно безжизненного Азазеля. Может – чтобы дать себе время на формулировки.  
– Ты… отнес его в… в ту клинику, в Италии? – наконец находятся силы спросить.  
В то, что Риптайду он не обеспечит все самое лучшее, Магнито не поверит даже после десятка таких стаканов.  
– Нет, – отстраненно мотает головой бес. – В Майами. Там хорошая база донорских органов… и трансплантологи тоже хорошие. Но не понадобятся, мне сказали.  
При чем тут донорские органы – Эрик не понимает, а Азазель вновь замыкается в себе. Впрочем, Риптайд явно жив… уже хорошо.  
– Эмма сообщила, что у него переломы, – кто бы мог подумать, что янтарный взгляд может казаться настолько холодным – и почти мертвым. – Последствия падения с высоты.  
Количество футов Ланшер не помнит – наверное, это и неплохо.  
– Думаете, я бы позволил ему упасть? – потрясенно спрашивает бес. Зато на несколько секунд он сам не выглядит умершим и похороненным. – Хотя… да. Едва успел. Там… брюшная полость распорота в нескольких местах… я же ловил его в полете… зацепил когтями. И…  
Он умолкает, и Магнито терпеливо ждет окончания фразы. Пока не осознает, что продолжать Азазель не планирует.  
– И – что? – как можно нейтральнее спрашивает он, надеясь, что выбрал правильный тон.  
Наверное, не совсем. Бес ставит стакан на столик, пожимает плечами:  
– Не волнуйтесь, его жизнь вне опасности. Полагаю, что в течение двух-трех дней он уже вернется. Вас перенести в Уэстчестер?  
Черт. Это вовсе не тот итог разговора, на который Эрик надеялся, – хотя новости, безусловно, на порядок лучше ожидаемых. Впрочем, есть еще один вопрос… и его желательно решить сейчас:  
– Не сегодня, – мотает головой Ланшер. – Азазель… я все понимаю, но мне нужна клятва, что ты не будешь мстить Рейвен.  
А вот сейчас, кажется, он угадал – демон вновь становится похожим на человека, самого обычного человека, пусть и с алой кожей, острыми рогами и смертоносным хвостом. Ничего… это мелочи, а узники Биркенау расизмом не страдают.  
– За что? – тихо выдыхает собеседник. – Я виноват ничуть не меньше нее… или Вы решили, что она пыталась меня обмануть?  
Честно говоря, Эрик так и считал.  
Алые глаза смотрят с легкой иронией, словно давая оценить глупость подобных мыслей.  
– Рейвен очень хорошо умеет подражать людям, но… Вы хоть на миг спутали бы ее с Чарльзом Ксавье?  
Можно, конечно, сказать, что он не проверял… но Магнито подозревает, что и без того знает ответ на этот вопрос. К тому же бес и не ждет ответа, отворачиваясь и идя к двери. Странно… Азазель часто телепортируется в эту комнату, но Эрик не помнит, чтобы он хоть раз перемещался _отсюда_.  
– Дело даже не в ранах… – вполголоса сообщает демон уже у самой двери. – Но… он был в сознании… и врачи сказали, что он не желает меня видеть. Никогда. 

***  
Три дня спустя Эрик начинает жалеть, что не может раздвоиться – с одной стороны, он не может и ни в коем разе не желает оставлять Чарльза, с другой - ситуация в собственной команде все сильнее и сильнее напоминает надвигающуюся катастрофу. Рейвен ходит бледным призраком, Азазель – призраком ярким, Сальвадоре вообще старается не попадаться на глаза. Эхекатль, как и обещал, с демоном не общается вовсе – в итоге доставлять его на виллу приходится из полуразрушенного Нимуолл на чудом уцелевшем катере. После перелета на атолл и сорокаминутного плавания у мексиканца расходятся швы, Эмма дико рычит на всех, и лишь сам виновник беспокойства с бесстрастной улыбкой отказывается возвращаться в клинику.  
Стена между комнатами неплохо заглушает слова, но ничуть не скрывает интонации. Впрочем, уж насколько Эрик понимает, непосредственной опасности для жизни нет… а в остальное сейчас лучше не лезть.  
Как еще вчера мудро заметила телепатка, взбешенный Риптайд куда хуже умиротворенного… пожалуй, это касается всех членов этого милого зверинца. Отчаянно хочется убраться отсюда, но Магнито кажется, что это будет бегством. Тем более что бегством это и будет.  
Стук в дверь отвлекает от размышлений.  
– Эрик, – окликает его Эмма, и приходится сдерживаться. – Тебе не будет сложно зайти к Риптайду?  
Что могло понадобиться Эхекатлю – вопрос, конечно, интересный. Но спрашивать об этом мисс Фрост он точно не будет. Встает – и почти сразу за дверью видит потемневший взгляд Азазеля. Сколько он тут стоит? И ведь ему придется привыкать телепортироваться… не сюда, в общем.  
Ладно… не сейчас.  
– Как ты? – осторожно уточняет Ланшер, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Выглядит Риптайд… честно говоря, если б на руках Эрика не было эпикриза – он бы ничего не заподозрил. Разве что пошутил бы насчет того, что без укладки Куэстет смотрится даже привлекательнее обычного.  
– Жить буду, – морщится мексиканец. – Вы же знаете, у нас у всех регенерация завышенная.  
Вот как?  
– Нет, не знаю, – Магнито нащупывает ногой кресло, садится, не сводя взгляда с загорелого лица.  
Риптайд в ответ соизволяет поднять бровь:  
– Вы действительно верите, что человека с перебитым позвоночником могут выписать на второй день после операции? – спрашивает он и уточняет: – Обычного человека? Вы не читали переводы… оригинальных медотчетов?  
Нет. Об этом он не подумал. И нет, не читал. Не до того было. Азазель и Чарльз заверили, что все в порядке… а он не стал вникать. Чарльз выглядел относительно обычно… Чарльз шутил… пытался шутить насчет коляски… обычный человек, наверное, еще и не смог бы в такие сроки подняться с больничной койки.  
– Впрочем, я хотел поговорить о другом. Вон там, на столике, – Риптайд кивает куда-то за спину Ланшера, где действительно обнаруживается столик и лежащий на столешнице кейс. – Мы постарались перенести все назначенные встречи, но эту… не хотелось бы.  
В кейсе – несколько неизменных папок все с теми же разноцветными метками. Цветовая маркировка уже начинает раздражать – хотя бы осознанием, что без Куэстета в этих делах не разобраться. С другой стороны, посторонним в этих папках, скорее всего, не разобраться даже с Куэстетом – уж насколько Эрик успел усвоить ехидный характер мексиканца.  
– Все самое важное лежит в верхней папке, – поясняет Эхекатль. – Остальное – так… справочные материалы и биографии. На всякий случай.  
В самых важных материалах верхним лежит схематичное изображение пчелиных сотов: ровные шестиугольники в несколько рядов. То, что перед Эриком химическая формула – доходит не сразу. Что за вещество – не доходит вообще. Химия не была предметом, который Шоу считал необходимым изучать подопытному кролику. Впрочем, из обозначений на схеме – только O, N и Р, так что проблема не только в недостатке образования.  
– Это что?  
– Это формула одного… экспериментального материала, – Риптайд вновь морщится, и приходится задумываться, чего может стоить такое вот выпендрежное желание выглядеть почти как всегда. – Предварительное название – пара-арамид. У нас наладились неплохие связи с… с одной корпорацией, которая ведет достаточно интересный проект. Руководитель лабораторной группы считает, что они смогут получить материал, который будет сочетать пластичность ткани и прочность металла… и, возможно, превзойдет прочность металла. С Эммой оно, конечно, не сравнится, – мексиканец смеется, чуть жамкает тонкое одеяло в кулаке и заканчивает, – зато можно будет носить каждому.  
Любопытно.  
– И много у тебя таких… встреч?  
В карих глазах – холодное и такое… оценивающее, что ли, внимание.  
– Все в природе относительно, – наконец сообщает собеседник. – В кабинете Шоу… в Вашем кабинете – второй ящик картотеки, все карточки с синими и лиловыми метками. В моем кабинете – третья полка сверху слева у окна, папки с теми же цветами.  
Эрик косится в открытую дверь кабинета, оценивая длину плотно заставленных папками полок. Прилично, стало быть, у Риптайда встреч… и материалов по встречам. Статьи расходов «венчурные компании», «научные исследования» и, скорее всего, «благотворительная деятельность» становятся чуть более понятными, а фигурирующие в них цифры – хотя бы относительно обоснованными. С другой стороны, экранирование базы от Церебро стоит каждого цента денег, на него потраченных. А сколько лично он, Эрик Ланшер, готов отдать за технологию шлема – лучше не озвучивать. 

***  
Имена этих двоих, что явились на встречу, Эрик забывает едва ли не в ту же секунду, когда Эмма с улыбкой замолчала, представив их друг другу. К черту. Если надо – напомнит, а в папке, надежно упрятанной в чемодан, есть не только имена, но и биографии вплоть до школьных сочинений.  
В конце концов, представители Дюпон достаточно отличаются друг от друга, чтобы их невозможно было спутать.  
– Мы… рассчитывали на встречу лично с синьором Куэстетом, – сообщает тот, что рыжий.  
«С кем-то более компетентным», – подразумевается и даже почти звучит.  
– Увы, – чуть печально улыбается Эмма. – Синьор Куэстет серьезно пострадал во время урагана на Нимуолл.  
Ланшер чуть не давится своим кьянти – изящные, однако, формулировки госпожа Фрост подбирает. И ведь, в принципе, не соврала.  
…а про то, что ураган был им же и устроен – говорить не обязательно. Как и о характере… травм.  
– Он… жив?  
Лысый что, всерьез волнуется за Куэстета? Магнито от всей души надеется, что соперником Азазеля этот тип не является… иначе компания Дюпон вполне может лишиться весьма способного, судя по досье, химика. И лично он, Эрик, никогда за это демона не осудит.  
– Жив, – почти на автомате улыбается он в ответ. – Его уже даже выписали из клиники, – и это был последний раз, когда он вообще с Азазелем разговаривал. Хотя и об этом лучше не думать. – Просто откладывать встречу с вами он точно не хотел.  
Рыжий выглядит польщенным, бритый явно считает, что так и должно быть:  
– Еще бы, – а голос бритого почти переполнен гордостью. – Таких разработок нет даже у русских.  
Откровенно говоря, Эрик бы предпочел, чтобы в Дюпон эти ребята работали над созданием как раз таких аппаратов, которые у русских есть… либо были. Кстати, а почему бы не попытаться?  
– Скажите, как по-вашему, есть возможность создания шлема… и вообще прибора, который полностью бы блокировал излучение мозговых волн?  
«Идиот, – негромко вздыхает Эмма где-то на грани восприятия. – Это тебе не чокнутые химики-любители, это сотрудники крупного химического концерна».  
– Да вы что, сговорились? – усмехается тот, который рыжий.  
– Мистер Ланшер, Вы же разумный человек, – бритый смотрит почти укоризненно. – Понятно, Янош, он романтик и мистик, но Вы-то должны понимать, что телепатия – это бабушкины сказки. Мы занимаемся серьезными исследованиями, а эти все… мозговые волны, телепаты, ведьмы-феи – всего лишь отголоски древних предрассудков. У нас в институте есть профессор, который спецкурс ведет по суевериям, очень рекомендую.  
Янош? Интересные у них отношения. Впрочем, Эмма говорила, что Риптайд бывает изумительным собеседником… хотя верится с трудом. Но романтик и мистик? Это точно об их Эхекатле?  
– Кстати, синьор Куэстет на его лекциях бывал, – тем временем сообщает один такой отголосок древних предрассудков. – Мальчики, а никто мне вина не нальет?  
«Думаешь, мы не пытаемся добыть эту технологию? – шипение в мозгу резко контрастирует с медово-сладким звучанием голоска. – И нам глубоко плевать, будет это оригинальная разработка или какая-то иная – лишь бы экранировала».  
Резонно. Только что ж ему раньше об этом не сказали?  
«Говорили. И не раз. Но ты ж не угомонишься, пока не убедишься сам».  
– Хорошо, – кивает Эрик собеседникам. – Приношу свои извинения. Я просто впечатлен результатами… а что препятствует введению материала в широкое производство?  
Рыжий чуть дергает плечом, лысый как-то знакомо улыбается кривоватой улыбкой – не иначе, с Риптайдом переобщался.  
– Мелочи. Юристы готовят патентные документы, а мы… пытаемся устранить отдельные недостатки.  
– А они есть? – Эрик надеется, что не переборщил с лестью.  
В конце концов, комплименты – не его конек.  
– Есть, – очень серьезно отвечает лысый. – К примеру, во влажной среде прочность материала резко снижается… для того же Яноша с его любовью к экстремальному туризму ценность материала сокращается на порядок.  
Магнито молча кивает, успев проглотить фразу, что не так уж часто они попадают в перестрелку в дождь. Ребята, очевидно, имели в виду какие-нибудь водные лыжи… ну или тот же альпинизм, в конце концов. 

Встреча оставляет странную смесь тревоги и раздражения, и Ланшер терпеливо пытается разобраться в себе. Все равно, по словам Эммы, Азазель раньше чем через полчаса не явится.  
– Это правда, что Риптайда нельзя называть Эхекатлем? – спрашивает он, окончательно запутавшись в размышлениях.  
Блондинка резко вскидывает голову  
– Откуда ты… впрочем, ясно. Ну да.  
Сейчас Эмма выглядит… ну, едва ли не волчицей, защищающей детеныша. Тоже мне, детеныша нашли… скорпиончика, блин. Кстати, сколько ему лет… им всем? На вид, так они все примерно ровесники, но… тому же Азазелю, похоже, как минимум несколько веков. А остальным?  
– Полагаешь, дело лишь в возрасте?  
Нет, наверное. Но смешно обижаться на Чарльза, если сама считываешь мысли только так.  
– Может быть, и смешно, – соглашается телепатка. – Но как по мне, ничуть не смешнее, чем ангельский облик твоего… Ксавье и его моральные принципы – в сумме со стиранием чужой памяти и принудительным управлением людьми.  
Эрик отворачивается… да, конечно, у Чарльза не было выбора – ни с Мойрой, ни с прочими сотрудниками ЦРУ… но если так рассуждать, то и у Шоу не было выбора как такового.  
– А Риптайд… Эхекатль… твой Чарльз прав. Только не стоит лезть в проблемы, которые не касаются тебя никоим боком. И, уж прости, я предупрежу Яноша, что к Ксавье ему приближаться не стоит.  
Что-то брезжит где-то у самого дна памяти… _«Я же сказал – попытался»_.  
– Я так понял, у них есть что-то… типа щита от телепатов.  
Эмма мотает головой:  
– Не совсем. Иначе мы бы не тратили столько сил на поиски технологий твоего шлема. Увы, Устапенко был гением… и ничего не оставил после себя. Защита… это так… дилетантизм. Если зацепиться за какую-то мысль и удерживать в памяти ее и только ее, можно попытаться не дать телепату считать… ту информацию, которую держишь в секрете.  
Черт… какого же дьявола ему раньше никто об этом не сказал?  
– Это даже близко – не шлем, – возражает Снежная королева. – И не помешает телепату… как минимум – определить, где ты находишься. А в случае с Яношем – и защитой мыслей всерьез не является, судя по всему.  
Эрик косится на папки, все еще лежащие перед ним на столе… это очень ценная информация. Даже если не учитывать содержание всех тех документов, что он просмотрел вчера в личном кабинете Куэстета.  
Зато причина тревоги становится ясна как никогда, только вот выхода он все равно в упор не видит. Впрочем…  
– Эмма, а стирание памяти будет достаточной… защитой информации?  
Фрост тоже смотрит на лежащие перед ним бумаги:  
– Хочешь сказать, что доверяешь мне больше, чем Чарльзу Ксавье?  
Хороший вопрос.  
– Я же без шлема… и уж точно не смогу тебе солгать, правда? 

***  
– И Вы полагаете, это была… ревность? – от удивления Эхекатль даже откладывает в сторону документы, с которыми сейчас работает. Насколько Эрик понимает – у него в руках схемы электричества. Но после рисунка пчелиных сот он уже ни в чем не уверен.  
И что тут полагать, кстати?  
– От полного равнодушия люди редко стирают два курортных городка с лица земли. Ну и… мутанты тоже редко.  
Риптайд коротко усмехается и движением головы отбрасывает тяжелые кудри с лица.  
– Вы… ошибаетесь. Просто я… слишком давно знаю Азазеля… поверьте, мы… нелепо звучит, но мы лишь коллеги. По крайней мере, я так считал. И… просто не был готов… увидеть… чего Азазель на самом деле хочет. И сейчас я… я этого не хочу.  
В голове мешаются советы Эммы не лезть, предупреждающие взгляды беса – и его же полные тоски глаза, тупо рассматривающие стакан с виски.  
Наверное, Эмма и Азазель правы – нефиг вмешиваться в чужие дела. Тем более настолько личные. Тем более не зная всех обстоятельств.  
Но молчать сложно. Слишком.  
– Знаешь, Янош… – Эрик медленно подбирает слова и как никогда хорошо понимает краснохвостого. – Ты можешь говорить все что угодно, но в тот вечер, когда ты увидел Рейвен и Азазеля, – в твоих глазах был не страх, а боль.  
– Ошибаетесь, – почти спокойно возражает мексиканец. – Боль и страх… наверное, они просто выглядят похоже.  
Ланшер очень хочет объяснить, что в своей жизни он пережил и то, и другое, и что уверен, что не смог бы спутать их даже под наркотиками… но… а смысл? Риптайда таким не переубедишь.  
– Ты мне это говоришь или себе? – спрашивает он вместо этого и не получает ответа.  
Да и не ждет, откровенно говоря. 

***  
Голова Чарльза лежит у него на плече, и Эрик привычно улыбается, пальцами перебирая взмокшие короткие кудри. Наверное, нужно поблагодарить Господа за такое чудо… но он слишком отвык от молитв.  
Лет с четырнадцати.  
– Эрик, – тихо шепчут яркие, почти до крови искусанные губы.  
Ланшер наклоняется, но Чарльз с чего-то вдруг уходит от поцелуя.  
– Что случилось?  
– Ничего… ерунда, – морщится телепат и неожиданно вдруг продолжает. – Просто прежде мне часто снился сон – ты идешь ко мне по взлетной полосе, а я сижу в этом дурацком кресле… а потом встаю навстречу тебе.  
Магнито жмурится, осознавая, что могло сейчас измениться в таких снах… Эмма права, Чарльз не обещал не читать мысли посторонних людей, и его знания латыни достаточно, чтобы понять диагноз.  
– И знаешь, что самое страшное сейчас? – Эрик коротко сцеловывает капли пота на синей венке, пульсирующей у виска. – Дело даже не в том, что сейчас я понимаю, что не смогу встать.  
– А в чем? – задает Ланшер ожидаемый вопрос.  
Что может быть хуже, он честно не представляет.  
– В том, что сейчас во снах ты уходишь прочь.  
Нет! Этого… этого просто не может быть! 

«Эрик!» – взрывается в голове голос Эммы, безумно похожий на панический визг.  
На памяти Эрика Ланшера их Снежная королева никогда не паниковала, и он сомневается, что она будет паниковать без повода. Другое дело, что без помощи Азазеля быстро попасть с третьего этажа на второй невозможно, – хотя Эрик укладывается в почти рекордные семь секунд. От белой фигурки у окна буквально веет напряжением, но вокруг нет никого, и Магнито несколько мгновений пытается сообразить – в чем, собственно, дело? А когда за окном раздается вскрик Рейвен – становится уже поздно.  
Внизу, на лужайке, Рейвен беспомощно и яростно что-то кричит Риптайду, а ближайший металл – электрический провод метрах в семи от них, и планов убивать Куэстета у Эрика не было. Только что еще сделать, если Мистик пытается убежать, а с ладони Эхекатля срывается белоснежный вихрь?  
Провода гудят растревоженным металлом, но вихрь коротким витком скользит по траве, останавливая девушку и разворачивая ее, и исчезает без следа. Риптайд что-то говорит Рейвен – его совершенно не слышно, но Эмма облегченно выдыхает за спиной.  
– Твоя… подружка решила извиниться. И выбрала момент, когда рядом ни тебя, ни Азазеля. Я уж думала, будет тут «Кровавая Мери» с зеленью.  
Эрик и сам удивлен, что Рейвен все еще жива... все еще жива и даже позволяет вроде бы как сопернику подойти, коснуться локтя – а потом утыкается лицом в лацкан безупречно отглаженного костюма от Леруа и рыдает. И Эхекатль позволяет ей это, обнимая одной рукой и путаясь пальцами другой в рыжих волосах. Мысль о ревности Азазеля толком оформиться не успевает – бес материализуется в двух шагах от них и, ступая как тигр на охоте, осторожно подходит. Со стороны Риптайда. А потом обнимает обоих и охватывает хвостом – не иначе, для надежности.  
На зелени газона не остается даже следов.  
Ну и... и хорошо.  
– Все обошлось, – выдыхает Ланшер. – Надеюсь, за испорченные костюмы у вас не убивают?  
– Риптайд может, – пожимает точеными плечами Эмма. – Кстати, ты в курсе, что Мистик ждет ребенка?

***  
Что-то заставляет поднять голову – в дверях, небрежно опираясь о косяк, обнаруживается Риптайд. Давно, интересно, стоит? Легкая улыбка дополняется вопросительно поднятой бровью, и Эрик поспешно кивает, приглашая войти. И думает, что сложно словами общаться с тем, кто предпочитает мимику. Даже странно, что Шоу был настолько болтливым.  
Мексиканец устраивается в кресле напротив, достает из портфеля очередную стопку папок – и застывает на какое-то мгновение.  
– Мистер Ланшер, Вы же... Вы понимаете, что помимо этой базы нам... необходимы дополнительные убежища?  
– Да, – кивает Эрик.  
Странно, что он сам раньше не поднял этот вопрос... да, не до того было, но все же... теряете квалификацию, капитан Ланшер.  
– Это Ваши, – протягивает ему Риптайд верхнюю папку. Тонкую, как, впрочем, и все остальные.  
На корешке – полоска серо-стального цвета.  
Внутри – несколько листов машинописного текста. Три адреса – на верхнем. Карты городов – с маршрутами от вокзала и от аэропорта. Документы на владение имуществом. Номера счетов – по одному на город. За один день такое не подготовить.  
– Здесь – мы.  
Метка цвета ультрамарина – Рейвен. Бледно-розовая – на папке Сальвадоре. Неожиданно-оранжевая – это, оказывается, Эмма Фрост. В папки с голубой и алой отметинами заглядывать, в принципе, не обязательно.  
– Мне достались квартиры Шоу? – спрашивает Эрик. Надо же хоть что-то спросить.  
– Я не занимался безопасностью Шоу, – сухо сообщает Янош в ответ. – И... наших адресов у него тоже не было.  
Вот теперь что-то сказать надо – только слов нет вообще. Ни одного. Эрик прикрывает глаза, пытаясь сформулировать, что он... и за заботу, и за доверие... он отвык благодарить и вообще отвык от подобного, и...  
Улыбка, насмешливая и почти теплая, – первое, что видит Ланшер, открыв глаза. Что хорошо с молчаливыми собеседниками – им не нужно ничего объяснять.  
– Ты похож на Чеширского кота, – усмехается Магнито. Улыбка становится чуть шире. – Причем объевшегося сливок.  
«Вы против?» – чуть дергается правая бровь.  
Кто поймает радугу – тот будет счастлив, верно? Голубой, алый, оранжевый, розовый, ультрамарин... радуга не полна, но это – временно. Все еще будет.  
– А почему – оранжевый?  
– Белое на белом плохо видно, – ехидно отвечает низкий голос.  
Ультрамарин – адреса в Глазго, Сиднее и Калькутте. Удачный выбор – Мистик говорит только на английском. Латынь, привитая Чарльзом, – не в счет.  
– Я... спасибо.  
Янош молча протягивает последнюю папку – в непритязательной обложке без отметин. Пустую – лишь на внутренней стороне заметен длинный номер, а следующей строчкой – код. В тонких пальцах появляется лист бумаги – адрес в Цюрихе. Куэстет дожидается кивка и тянется к зажигалке. Наверное, это несколько излишняя паранойя, но Эрик не возражает.  
– Там заверенные копии основных... документов. Из тех, которые невозможно восстановить.  
Предусмотрительно.  
– Из тебя вышел бы замечательный отец, – почти неожиданно для себя роняет Эрик. Наверное, не надо было так настраиваться... на ультрамарин.  
– Из нас, – поправляет Риптайд. – Из меня и Азазеля, – уточняет он, пристально глядя в лицо.  
Эрик кивает. Добавлять что-то излишне, но не добавить он не может. Не имеет права.  
– Если с Рейвен что-то случится – отсутствие металла на твоей одежде тебе не поможет.  
Мексиканец вдруг усмехается – коротко, почти снисходительно – и кладет руки на стол перед собой. Белый отблеск на запястье Эрик замечает раньше, чем мозг определяет, – платина, золото, сталь, никель... можно даже не смотреть марку. В то, что их заносчивый аристократ нацепит на себя что-нибудь, кроме «Роллекса», Ланшер не поверит даже с трех бутылок виски. И эта вот демонстрация доверия гораздо более красноречива, чем радуга в руках.  
– Я могу рассчитывать на бренди... в твоей комнате?  
Чеширский кот медленно мотает головой:  
– В зале, – и добавляет, видя реакцию Магнито. – Эмма и Ангел тоже хотят поучаствовать.

***  
– На кой черт мне микшер? – притворно возмущается Риптайд и тут же смеется. На памяти Эрика – впервые. – Извините, девушки.  
– А я и не знала, что ты умеешь ругаться, – хохочет Сальвадоре.  
– Я много чего умею, – Риптайд сноровисто выливает в емкость текилу и абсент, добавляет лимонный сок, и где-то изнутри зарождается небольшой смерч. Эмма мгновенно выхватывает из-за спины полотенце и обертывает стекло.  
– Еще раз испачкаешь мне платье – покусаю! Мне не идет зеленый.  
– Да, я помню, оранжевый был лучше, – фыркает Азазель, и все трое смеются понятной только им шутке. Остальные – просто потому, что весело.  
По крайней мере, Эрик смеется именно поэтому.  
– Готово, – сообщает Янош, и они вместе с Фрост осторожно ставят емкость на стол.  
На чистом стекле – ни трещинки, и Риптайд, не выпуская коктейль из рук, тянется к Эмме и чуть прикусывает ей ухо. Та демонстративно морщится и разливает ядовито-зеленую жидкость по стаканам.  
– А мне хотя бы бокал шампанского можно? – робко просит Рейвен. – Кола уже осточертела.  
Мексиканец вскидывает голову и застывает на несколько секунд, глядя на ее уже округлившийся животик:  
– Давай я лучше сделаю тебе яблочный коктейль?  
– Банановый, – встревает Эмма.  
– Яблочный, – возражает Мистик.  
Риптайд бредет к холодильнику, достает фрукты и молоко:  
– Ну и кто из вас вредничает, девочки?  
– Я, – сознается Рейвен. – А нечего мне в голову лезть.  
– Сделай яблочно-банановый, – предлагает Эрик и тут же получает дружное «фу, гадость какая» от обеих.  
Здесь тепло. Так же тепло, как в последнее время было только с Чарльзом, – только без привкуса вины и боли на языке. Просто хорошо и весело. Кто бы мог подумать, что в компании гадюки-Эммы, скорпиона-Яноша и краснокожего тарантула Ланшер может чувствовать себя хорошо.  
– Мог бы сначала шлем надеть, а потом уж оскорблять, – надувает губки блондинка. – Азазель, тебя, кстати, с тарантулом сравнили.  
Тарантул выглядит каким угодно, только не оскорбленным.  
– А меня? – спрашивает Риптайд, наливая густую молочно-кремовую жидкость в стакан и направляясь к столику.  
– А тебе комплимент сделали.  
– Неужто сравнили с человеком-пауком? – делает большие глаза Ангел. Эрик возмущенно машет рукой:  
– На такие комплименты я не способен.  
– Изумительно получилось, – салютует бокалом Сальвадоре. – В бармены не хочешь?  
– Если мистер Ланшер меня уволит – дашь рекомендации в клуб?  
– Ага. И даже уйду с тобой. Подозреваю, что без твоих коктейлей я жить не смогу.  
– Мистер Ланшер тогда тоже уйдет, – смеется Эрик. – Ангел, ищи клуб, где нужны фокусники.

– Хорошо, что ты не пьянеешь, – сам Эрик чувствует себя изрядно навеселе. – Забросишь меня к Чарльзу... попозже?  
– Конечно, – пожимает плечами Азазель. И что бы он там ни говорил про алкоголь, на трезвого он похож слабо, – небесная полиция меня не оштрафует.

***  
Утро начинается с визга сигнализации и короткого вскрика Рейвен. Эрик тратит три четверти секунды, чтобы сообразить, откуда здесь Мистик, и четвертую четверть – чтобы нащупать сползшую на пол простынь. Чарльз инстинктивно пытается вскочить на ноги – и со стоном падает на подушки.  
– На базу напали, – выдыхает Рейвен. – Янош попытается задержать их, чтобы Азазель смог...  
Сигнализация в замке Ксавье очень громкая, но даже она не в состоянии заглушить дикий вопль, в котором нет ничего человеческого. Ланшер, наплевав на собственный вид, вылетает в коридор – и замирает возле окна во внутренний двор. То, что там, внизу, Азазель – доходит не сразу. Зато сразу приходит осознание, что это значит: катающийся по траве обезумевший бес в тлеющей одежде – и никого рядом с ним.  
Магнито не нужен счетчик Гейгера – чтобы понять, почему Янош Куэстет, их личный Эхекатль, оказался бессилен, почему воздушная огнедышащая стрекоза по имени Ангел не уничтожила врагов, почему прекрасная, как бриллиант, Эмма Фрост не сумела спастись. Ядерным бомбам плевать, в воздухе взрываться или на земле. Или даже в воде. Жар ядерного огня превращает в однородный пепел и человеческую плоть, и сверхпрочный алмаз. Откуда-то из-за спины звучит торжественно-спокойный голос диктора об успешно проведенных испытаниях оружия нового поколения, почти сразу следом – выступление президента. И это, как ни странно, помогает взять себя в руки.  
Ланшер механически возвращается в спальню, механически подбирает свою одежду и столь же механически натягивает на себя белье, носки, брюки, рубашку. Мысли – там, во дворе, где раненым зверем скулит Азазель, рычанием отпугивая всех, кто пытается сейчас к нему приблизиться. Мысли – там, вдали, где серый пепел вихрится над руинами базы, антенна трепещет крыльями стрекозы и сплавленный в стекло песок искрится алмазным блеском. И впервые в жизни Эрик ощущает – различает – вторжение в мозг. Не Эмма. Шлем привычно тяжел в руках и привычно надежен – когда его края чуть надавливают на плечи, а что там кричит в спину Чарльз – уже не так важно.  
Джон Фицжеральд Кеннеди еще не знает, что подписал смертный приговор. И себе, и своему клану.


End file.
